


Lipstick Stains and Conspicuous Affairs

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aoi is a slut, Bandmom Kai, Barebacking, Did I mention Aoi is a slut because holy shit!!, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama is not my strong suit, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Incorrect Descriptions of How the Music Industry Works, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character behavior, Reita is the best wingman, Restraints, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Tender Sex, Uruha may end up killing someone, Verbal Humiliation, but I want the challenge!!, ruki is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: The warm weight pressed against him disappeared as Aoi backed up. The other licked his lips as his eyes roamed over what Uruha could only assume was the pitiful sight he made leaned against the wall and breathing heavily. Aoi smiled and adjusted his own clothes before winking and leaving the taller man alone in the bathroom.---Or the one where Uruha is helplessly smitten with Aoi and Aoi is a gigantic tease. I am really bad at summaries, sue me.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Comments: 61
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in literal years. Please be gentle with me!
> 
> This was requested on Twitter and then I was held hostage until I actually wrote it. This project then took on a mind of its own and started becoming really long, so I am going to split it into chapters and post as I finish sections. I am bad at keeping schedules, so let's just hope my dearest friend continues to threaten me into writing on it. (:
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was buzzing with stylists running around making sure to keep costume pieces together and trying not to mix any up as the band started filing in from hair and makeup to finally try on the outfits they designed for the upcoming 13th anniversary live. The atmosphere was surprisingly high energy for it being so early in the morning with a full schedule ahead that would leave the band working rather late into the evening. Within minutes of arriving, each member was surrounded by the crew assigned to them and led to different areas to start the fitting process and prepare for the workload of the day.

Being the last to arrive, Uruha got a pretty decent view of the other members before he himself was whisked off to one side of the room to go over his own costume. He hardly even paid much attention to the woman trying to go over the details with him as his eyes landed on his fellow guitarist across the room just in time to watch him drop his pants with a sly smirk on his face at the poor woman holding his costume out to him. One would think all the people in this room would be used to seeing each member in various states of undress, but watching Aoi make a show of bending down to step into the black pants presented to him Uruha really couldn’t say he blamed her for the way her jaw hit the ground. Ignoring the burning pang in his chest when the other man straightened up and winked at the woman, he finally tore his gaze away and began dressing himself, at last giving his own stylist team his full attention.

It seemed to him like an eternity passed before the five of them were fully costumed up and standing in front of a large mirror to admire how they all looked together. Uruha knew the others were talking, could even make out Kai’s excited voice talking about how well they matched and Ruki fussing over the way his hair was laying, but his focus was on Aoi once more as the man stood next to him quietly checking over his finished uniform. He looked damn good and the other seemed all too aware of that fact as he turned about to check himself out from different angles. He kept chewing on his lip and running his hands through his hair almost sensually. His eyes flicking over occasionally as if making sure Uruha was still watching him. He was almost entranced by the way Aoi’s teeth dug into his bottom lip or his tongue would dart out to moisten them. The other guitarist slowly ran his hands down his chest and abdomen, a seemingly innocent gesture considering the situation they were in, but Uruha felt his mouth go dry. He needed to stop staring, the growing tightness in his own pants was evidence enough.

Fortunately for him, Reita chose that moment to throw an arm around his shoulders and jostle him from his less than pure thoughts of his bandmate. He looked to the blond in question and rolled his eyes at the knowing look his friend was giving him. “We’re going to take a small break for food and then start with the group photoshoot. You hungry?”

He shoves the bassist away when he starts suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at him. “I actually ate before leaving this morning and whatever you are trying to insinuate, I am not interested. Don’t you have someone else to be bothering with this free time? Surely a certain singer in the room would just love your company.”

Reita shakes his head, his shit-eating grin widening even more. “If you had been paying attention to Kai’s announcement instead of undressing Aoi with your eyes, you would know he and Ruki headed to the lounge to go over the schedule for the rest of the day.”

Uruha huffs. “I just have a lot on my mind right now that is keeping me distracted. You realize 13 years is kind of a big deal, right? We have a lot of work to do so it’s only natural to be feeling a bit dazed at times.”  
  


Reita takes hold of the brim of Uruha’s hat and pushes it further onto his head with a chuckle. “Sure, whatever you say. Those pants don’t really do much to hide your excitement by the way. Thought you might like to know. I doubt anyone else noticed, assuming you’re lucky.”

The guitarist heaves a sigh. “Yeah, thanks. I would appreciate if you left me alone to take care of it in private.” He shifted his weight a bit, quickly becoming frustrated that his problem hadn’t gone down any while talking to Reita.

The blond lets out a laugh and turns to leave. He looks back once he makes it to the door and lowers his voice to more of a teasing tone. “Or maybe you could go off and find Aoi. You cannot seriously believe that he isn’t trying to seduce you.” He takes off running the room before Uruha can throw anything at him, leaving the man to his thoughts.

Removing his hat and tossing it onto a nearby dressing table, he heads towards the bathroom so he can finally take care of his little problem. He comes to a stop just inside the door as he catches sight of Aoi leaning over the sink to fix his hair. The thought that the position makes no sense for the task doesn’t even cross his mind as his thoughts completely blank out at the image presented to him of the other man bent over in a way that would give Uruha perfect access were it not for the many layers of clothing they both wore.

Aoi looked over his shoulder to make direct eye contact with the fellow guitarist through his thick lashes. He practically purred and swayed his hips sinfully as he pushed himself up to stand up. “Oh, sorry Uru-chan. I didn’t hear you come in.” He walked up to him, coming to a halt much closer than necessary. Uruha’s breath hitched in his throat as the shorter man slipped a hand between them to cup his erection through his pants. “Is this all for me?”

Uruha let out a breathy sigh, completely unable to form coherent words as that hand rubbed against him firmly. When the other stepped even closer to bring their bodies together, it became clear to him that his bandmate wasn’t expecting an answer from him at all. Soft lips trailed up the side of his throat, hot breath spilling along his skin as the other moaned softly against him. His hips canted towards Aoi subconsciously when teeth grazed against a particularly sensitive spot just below his left ear.

After a moment, Aoi chuckled darkly into his ear and whispered to him huskily. “I should go so you can handle this. The photoshoot is scheduled to start soon, right?”

The warm weight pressed against him disappeared as Aoi backed up. The other licked his lips as his eyes roamed over what Uruha could only assume was the pitiful sight he made leaned against the wall and breathing heavily. Aoi smiled and adjusted his own clothes before winking and leaving the taller man alone in the bathroom.

Uruha’s head thumped against the wall as he tipped it backwards, staring up at the ceiling in frustration. He was trying to get his brain to process what had just happened, unsure if it was his imagination or if the object of his dark desires had actually just felt him up and then left him hanging high and dry. One thing was for certain, though, he was still painfully hard and running out of time before he was expected to rejoin the others.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, coming to the harsh realization that he would still need to take care of his little problem on his own. At least now he had the mental image of Aoi pressed against him and a vague idea of what the other’s hand would feel like around him. “Fuck you, Aoi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Uruha slowly walked into the room for the photoshoot a good twenty minutes late. He wore a very grumpy expression and waved off Reita when the blond made to start up his teasing again. Pointedly avoiding the glare their leader was directing towards him, he made his way over to the photographer, patiently waiting to be told where to go. He could feel Aoi eyeing him up as well, but he was definitely not in the mood to deal with him after their encounter in the bathroom. Honestly, he wasn’t even in the mood to stick around for the photoshoot either, but it was his job so he would power through.

Ruki clapped his hands together and came to stand next to the guitarist. "Now we are all here, we can finally get this show rolling!” the singer looks up at him with a small pout on his pretty face. "Uru just needed a beauty nap! I told Aoi to come get you ages ago, but he refused!"

The guitarist scowled down at his short friend. "I would have preferred Kai anyways."

Aoi feigned offense to that, bringing a hand up to his chest. "Ouch, man! What did I do?"

Uruha didn't bother responding, instead huffing and turning away as Ruki looked between them both in confusion. "Cold. Are you two fighting again?”

The shoot director decided then was as good a time as any to set the photo session into motion, effectively saving Uruha from having to answer that question at all. He began giving the band instructions on where he wanted them, and everything fell back into comfortable professionalism. Uruha allowed himself to get lost in the familiar motions of the shoot, relieved to have his mind occupied by work now. He refused to let Aoi continue to get under his skin today, but he wasn't able to keep his eyes to himself.

Throughout the entirety of the session, it seemed as though the other guitarist was purposely taunting him with his devilish charms. When it came time for solo photos, he could swear Aoi was eyeing him hungrily and every time their eyes met, the other would lick his lips sensually and openly trail his eyes along his body. It was truly maddening and Uruha had to will himself not to get hard again as he imagined the man staring at him like that in private.

The matter only got worse when it was Aoi's turn to pose. The man looked downright sexual, practically making love to the camera with his eyes. He would position himself in utterly seductive stances, his hands teasing over his body slowly between flashes of the cameras surrounding him. A heavy sigh to Uruha's right pulled him from his trance just in time to save him from embarrassing himself further today.

Kai was next to him, arms crossed and watching Aoi work. The drummer seemed almost tired of Aoi’s antics. "We get it, he's a superstar and everyone loves him. Is it really necessary to do this every shoot?"

Reita laughed and nudged Uruha from his other side. "I mean, some people here really enjoy watching him like this, so why not? His biggest fan is right in front of him, might as well give some free service."

Kai furrowed his brows and leaned over to look around the guitarist. "Does Ruki know you have the hots for Aoi, Rei-chan?"

Ruki chimed in from the other side of the room, perking up at his name and finally tuning in to the conversation. "You better not! That would be very bad for both of your healths."

Uruha groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and fight of an oncoming headache. "Please stop yelling. No one here has the hots for anyone. Relationships between band members is not allowed, remember? We all agreed to it at the very beginning."

Ruki blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yes, of course. That is what I was talking about. The rest of us would have to come up with embarrassing punishments for you, Rei, so hands off."

Kai rolled his eyes and shot Reita a look that spoke a thousand words. The bassist just shrugged and slung an arm around his tall friend. "Just calling it as I see it. We both know who I really meant."

Aoi finished his set and walked over to where the three were gathered on the other side of the room from the cameras. "What, you guys talking about me when I can't hear over the sound of the cameras loving me?"

Uruha glared the other down, pushing Reita’s arm away and standing up fully from his slightly slouched position. "Don't flatter yourself. We were just talking about how narcissistic you are. Frankly, it's disgusting."

Aoi's smile dropped into more of a smirk as he looked Uruha up and down once more like he had earlier in the day. He tipped his head to one side, swaying way too alluringly. "Keep telling yourself that, big guy. One of these days, you will admit you are mad for me."

Uruha hadn't realized he was even moving before Kai was suddenly standing in front of him, his shoulder pressed into the guitar's chest and using his weight to push him backwards. "Easy there! We are not going to have any fights break out before this show, understood?"

Reita was stood behind Kai with one hand on Aoi's shoulder to keep him in place despite the man not even moving an inch. "Tone it down, guys."

Aoi was shooting him a satisfied smile. He crossed his arms, that stupid smile never leaving his face for a second. His eyes glimmering with a mischievous sparkle. Smug asshole knew damn well Uruha’s intentions were not to fight him at all. "Hey, I can take a punch. Let him go. I want to see how this plays out."

Ruki looked up from his phone, observing his band mates for a moment before sighing and standing up to walk over to them. "What do you, leader-san? Take an hour break for these two to cool off before rehearsals?"

Kai nodded his head. He was chewing his lip as he watched the two of them closely. "If we are done shooting, let's head back to the dressing room and get changed. It's a bit too hot in these jackets. And Uru needs to eat something. Your temper is showing."

Silently agreeing, the five of them headed back to the dressing room, Kai and Reita being sure to stay between the two guitarists for fear Uruha may snap and lunge for him again. For his part, Aoi held his tongue and did not attempt to prod the other any further. That didn’t stop him from continuing his teasing once they are all getting dressed in regular clothes once more.

Uruha tried his hardest to dress facing away from the other, but before he could, Aoi was dropping his pants again and there was no way in hell his underwear coming down with them was an accident. Not when Aoi bent over way more than he needed to in order to grab them and how he wiggled his bare ass around as he slowly pulled his boxers back up his legs. Uruha stiffened at the display, staring blatantly at the soft skin laid bare before his gaze. He wanted nothing more than to storm over there and fuck the teasing bastard senseless. He silently cursed the man as his lower regions responded in kind to the little treat he was being offered.

He was all at once very grateful they weren't being surrounded by stylists this time. Ruki and Reita were caught up with checking each other out and playfully shoving each other. The shorter of the two tried to be subtle about shooing the blond away despite his smile and quiet giggles as he enjoyed the man’s attention on him. When Uruha glanced in Kai's direction, the drummer was looking directly at him, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Upon realizing he had been caught watching him, Kai shook his head and looked back to Aoi before rolling his eyes and turning back to the task at hand. Uruha groaned to himself and got dressed quickly before practically sprinting out of the room. He desperately needed to get as far from Aoi as possible before the man decided to touch him again. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to hold himself back a second time and he wasn’t sure he could control himself if the other kept teasing him so thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to get another chapter done so quickly. I guess my hostage situation does wonders on the schedule keeping. :D
> 
> Stay tune for chapter three! If anyone is interested, I tend to complain about writing on Twitter @SerahVincent and post there when chapters go up. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

The following month passed much the same way, with Uruha pointedly avoiding Aoi as much as he physically could while being in a bad together and Aoi being an insufferable tease at every opportunity. Of course, the man kept one upping himself in his torture methods. He found excuses to put himself in Uruha's personal space or to slide his hands over his body, lingering far longer than should be allowed. The worst was when they were forced to sit together during the final meeting leading up to the concert.

Aoi was pretending to be paying much closer attention to Kai than he ever had during one of these meetings, but under the table was a completely different story. His hand came to rest on Uruha’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. His warm hand gripping him just tight enough to make it clear he had no intentions of merely resting it there innocently. As the taller batted his hand away with a glare, Aoi acted as if nothing had even happened. He didn’t even glance his way as his lip twitched in his effort to not give himself away. Of course, the instant his band mate started getting comfortable again, that hand was right back in his lap, this time landing right where Uruha refused to admit he wanted it. Long fingers brushed against him through his pants, stirring up the beginnings of a reaction from him. Uruha flinched, instantly hitting Aoi in the side and causing the other to jerk away from him and let out a small hiss in pain.

"Well, that was rude," Aoi murmured as he rubbed at the dull ache from the sudden blow. “What ever did I do to deserve that, huh?”

Kai lets out a tired sigh and rubs at his temples in a frustrated manner. "Am I going to have to separate you two again? This is very important information here!"

Uruha moved to stand, but Aoi's hand returned to just above his knee, keeping him in place with a firm squeeze. "Not at all, please continue, leader dearest!" He grinned wickedly at his fellow guitarist who just settled back down, his glare intensifying.

Reita tipped his chair back and groaned loudly. "Would you two just fuck or fight it out. One or the other! Watching you two is exhausting."

Ruki choked a bit on the water he was trying to drink and leaned over into a coughing fit, clearly not expecting the blond’s words at all. When he got himself back under control, he started laughing loudly. "Uruha, I will pay you to punch him harder."

Kai ran a hand down his face. He could swear these grown men were actually middle school children. "No. If you are going to fight, save it for after the show. Now please, just sit still and keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes. Yes, Reita, I am talking to you! Hands above the table! Stop molesting Ruki for five minutes, that is all I am asking."

Reita faux pouted as he brought his hands up to rest on the table. "Hey, I was actually behaving myself this time!"

Ruki's eyes widened and a blush creeped along his cheeks. "He was most certainly not touching me! No one is breaking any rules here!"

Aoi actually removed his hand from Uruha and rolled his eyes as he leaned over to look at their singer. "Ru-chan, literally everyone knows. You can stop pretending!"

Ruki shook his head and crossed his arms like a pouting child. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

Kai smacked the whiteboard he had been writing on to startle everyone into looking back to him. "Enough. Everyone shut up and listen. We have a lot going on for this show, so pay attention before I separate all of you and keep you all here all night. The live is tomorrow, in case you all haven forgotten." The leader looked between the four of them like a mother scolding her children. He pointed at Uruha and Aoi. "Whatever you two have going on needs to be settled tonight. If either of you is still angry or you start avoiding the other on stage the fans will notice, and it will spoil the fun for everyone. Sort. It. Out."

Reita raised his hand. "I volunteer to lock them in a closet until they figure it out!"

Ruki enthusiastically nodded his head at that suggestion. "Yeah, and then Aoi can finally come out of the closet. Literally!" He laughed at his own joke while his band mates just rolled their eyes as him.

Uruha crossed his arms and glared at the table in front of him. "Lock me in a closet with him and someone is going to end up getting hurt."

Aoi smirked at him, his hand returning to his upper thigh. "Is that a promise?"

Uruha shoved Aoi away, perhaps harder than necessary in his frustration. He took the chance the man’s surprised granted him to stand up from his seat and moved to sit on the other side of Ruki so he was as far away from him as he could be. The other guitarist glared at him for moving, but finally stayed silent. Kai heaved a deep sigh and continued going over the plans for tomorrow his mood clearly soured by the childish behavior.

After the meetings were done, they were all told to leave and rest up for the big day. Kai and Reita made sure to force the two guitarists into the same car to be taken home giving them orders to settle their issues by morning. Neither man fought against the harsh glare their leader was giving them. As adorable as Kai was, he was truly terrifying when he was actually angry. No one wanted him to start yelling again.

They arrived at the hotel and quietly entered the elevator together. He gave a tired sigh and looked to the other man. "I guess you had better join me for the night then. Let's just get this over with."

Aoi pouted at him, a look that definitely should not have been so attractive on him. "I am not going to fall into bed with you if you are just doing it to 'get it over with.’ That is not how this is going to play out."

Uruha opened his mouth to reply but was stopped as Aoi raised up the few inches to press their lips together in a kiss far gentler than either of them really wanted. "Go get some rest, Uruha. Big day tomorrow. I promise I will behave, but you have to promise me to play nice on stage."

Uruha blinked at his band mate, absolutely stunned by his actions. He felt the other pushing him to get off the elevator as they arrived on his floor and went quietly, too shocked to refuse him. His brain didn't catch up to him until the doors had already slid closed. He didn’t even know what the other’s room number was to follow him. "Damn it, Aoi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this and chapter 4 were originally going to be one chapter, but it was getting long so I split it in half and am currently writing the second half of this. I had planned to post both at once, but well the receiver of this gift got impatient, so here is part one! Chapter 4 will be up very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, so buckle up! Warning: There is smut this chapter!!

The following day was chaotic with all the members arriving at different times and heading straight to get hair and makeup done for the show. Then came the individual stage set ups to make sure all their equipment was ready for the concert. Uruha had somehow managed to sleep the night before after texting with Reita and talking through his confused thoughts and ultimately admitting that he wanted the other guitarist. The bassist had merely teased him and called him an idiot for not dragging Aoi into his room and giving him a good romp. As embarrassed as he was at his best friend’s suggestion it would be a lie to say he wasn’t feeling regret at not doing just that.

He forced himself to fall into his usual routine, getting his brain to become occupied with the events to come and the excitement of being on stage sharing music with their fans. True to his word the previous night, when Aoi arrived he did not say anything to him besides his usual cheery greeting. He dressed himself like a normal human, not doing anything seductive to distract his band mate and kept his hands completely to himself. Uruha caught the relieved look on Kai's face when he realized the two of them seemed to be interacting normally again.

The time finally arrived, the five of them huddled together, arms wrapped around each other and heads bowed low in their little preshow tradition. Right before getting into their positions for the grand entrance, Aoi pulled Uruha aside and kissed him on the cheek after making sure no one was watching. He allowed himself to linger for just a moment before pulling back to smile up at him, almost longingly.

"You look fantastic. Work hard out there," he murmured before leaving him stunned and alone with his thoughts again. Now the man was going to have to spend the entire live wishing the other had aimed for his lips instead. He needed to get back into the zone, but his eyes kept tracking the other guitarist. This show was going to be hell on his self-restraint, he just knew it.

* * *

Miraculously, as soon as he was on the stage and looking out at the thousands of fans all gathered to celebrate with the band, all thoughts of slamming Aoi against a wall and making him regret being a tease fled his mind and he became overwhelmed by the energy of the arena. Even when Aoi kissed his forehead on stage he didn’t get as distracted as he had thought it would. His eyes did watch the other move for a moment afterwards, a dorky smile on his face, but he felt more at ease than he had in months. The adrenaline of the live was doing wonders for his mind, he imagined. Everything went smoothly and for those few brief hours, he almost forgot the torment he had been enduring leading up to this.

Once they were off stage and the live was finally over, all hell seemed to break loose in his mind though. Aoi was smiling at him and breathing heavily. He had sweat dripping from his hair and fuck, he couldn't do this anymore. He stepped forward and collided with the beautiful man before him headfirst. He couldn't be sure which of them started it, probably him, but in the next moment his hands were fisted in the front of Aoi’s shirt and their lips were pressed together in a heated kiss. Aoi's tongue slipped out to demand entrance into his own, access Uruha was all too happy to allow. The shorter of the two wrapped his arms tightly around his body, desperately trying to eliminate all space between them.

When the need for air became too much and Uruha was sure he would pass out, Aoi tipped his head back breaking the kiss and panting heavily. The action exposed his throat to the other and Uruha immediately took advantage, trailing his lips down every inch of exposed skin, his body reacting quickly to the sinful noises spilling from those beautiful lips.

Fingers tangled through his hair, tugging on it until he was forced to pull away from Aoi's throat. He hungrily looked at his handiwork, black lipstick smeared where his lips had been. He was dying to taste more, but those eyes staring up at him were full of hesitation.

"Take me back to the hotel," Aoi was shivering against him. "We can't do this here, but I need you now. Please."

As much as he hated to admit it, Uruha knew Aoi was right. The whole band had made an agreement not to become involved in each other in this way and despite them all being aware of the fact Reita and Ruki had broken that agreement the very same day it was made, they couldn’t just allow themselves to be caught in the act. He backed up just enough for the other to stand up fully and adjust his clothing from where Uruha had nearly ripped his shirt off of him. “Fine, but if you don’t leave the elevator with me this time, I might have to kill you.”

Aoi just gave him a wicked grin and wiped at his mouth, trying to make sure none of his friend’s lipstick was still on his face. He then took him by the wrist to lead him down the hallway towards the dressing room. “I would rather shoot myself than pass this up a second time.” He dropped his hold on him and ruffled his hair, making sure it covered where Uruha had been kissing him before and entered the room to quickly gather his things.

Uruha quietly gathered his own belongings and headed for the door with a nearly inaudible goodbye to the others. He heard Aoi laugh from behind him and say something to their band mates before his hurried footsteps could be heard following along to catch up with him. He smiled faintly as he felt Aoi’s hand slip into his own so he could more easily keep up with his fast pace. He led the way out of the building and into one of the cars waiting to take the band back to the hotel they were staying in. The ride was pure torture and judging by the death grip Aoi had on his leg the entire way, it was evident the other felt the same.

The instant the car pulled up to the building, both guitarists were out and rushing inside, Uruha’s hand finding Aoi’s arm to nearly drag him into the elevator. He pushed the shorter man against the wall as the doors closed behind him. His fingers tangled into shoulder length hair, pushing it away from his face so he could start kissing down his neck once more. Aoi struggled against him for a moment as a breathy moan escaped him. His left arm flailing vaguely in the direction of the elevator controls.

“Someone sure is desperate for me, yeah?” Aoi was trying to tease him through his own panting. Their bodies pressed together allowed Uruha to feel his friend was just as excited as he was. “We should take this to a bed, Uru-chan.”

The taller growled and lifted his head from that enticing throat so he could reach over and hit the button for his floor. Once the elevator started moving, he leaned back in to capture Aoi’s lips with his own. He hummed in satisfaction when the other returned the kiss enthusiastically and brought his hand to bury in his hair to bring him in deeper. Aoi practically purred into his mouth as Uruha began grinding their hips together in an urgent attempt at creating friction where they both needed it most.

The two of them reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as the elevator came to a stop on the right floor. Uruha grew impatient and lifted Aoi up to carry him out into the hallway. The not so manly yelp the other produced as he flailed to get his arms and legs around his friend would have been hilarious if Uruha wasn’t so turned on in that moment.

Aoi laughed as he settled into Uruha’s arms, one hand tangling into his hair. “Ah, I see my theory about you being desperate for me was an extreme understatement.” He leaned his head down to attach his mouth to Uruha’s neck. Teeth grazed lightly against his skin carefully so as to not leave behind any marks. He moaned against him while moving up to breath hotly in his band mate’s ear. “Can you walk faster without dropping me, doll?”

Uruha groaned, his hands digging into slender thighs to keep Aoi firmly against him as he tried to walk faster towards his room. Why the hell did they have to give him one so far from the elevators? He nearly dropped the man as he felt that hot mouth around his earlobe, teeth pulling gently at his piercings and another sinful moan ringing directly into his ear. He turned and slammed the man against the wall pressing their bodies together as the impact forced Aoi to let go and tip his head back with a pleasured gasp. Long legs tightened around his waist as leverage to rock their lower halves together and the other’s hands were clawing at his back through the shirt he was wearing.

Uruha was left breathless, reaching to grab the other by the hips and still his movements so he could force his brain to start working again. “Fuck, you are making this so much harder than it needs to be, Yuu.” He rarely used the other’s real name, preferring to keep his bandmate’s stage names his default to prevent slipping up in front of their fans. Using it now dragged a high-pitched whine from the man pinned against him and he could feel how the shorter trembled against him. “I need you to behave just long enough for us to reach my room so we can have some privacy for this.”

Aoi nodded and loosened his hold so the other would be able to start walking again. His chest was heaving wildly as he tried to catch his breath again. “Only until the door is closed. I can’t take this anymore.” He made a face at him when Uruha pushed his legs down to set him back onto his feet.

Uruha took him by the hand and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him to follow him the rest of the way down the hall. On the way, he tried to dig the keycard from his pocket so he wouldn’t have to struggle with it at the door, but Aoi had other plans. He pulled his hand away and wrapped both arms around the taller man’s waist, effectively pressing himself up against his back as they walked. This caused Uruha to drop the keycard as soon as it was out of his pocket. He groaned in frustration. “This is the exact opposite of behaving.”

Aoi nipped at the back of his shoulder through his shirt. “I said that under the assumption you wouldn’t be putting me down so I could stay pressed close to you. If you are going to make me walk, I am going to make you suffer for it.”

The little tease then released him and moved around in front of him. He shot him a devious look before dropping onto his knees and picking up the fallen card. Rather than standing back up he just sat there looking up at Uruha with those lust filled eyes. His hands came up to run slowly up the front of his legs towards the very obvious tent in the front of his pants. He licked his lips and moaned loud enough that any occupants in the nearby rooms would surely be able to hear. “I just love to see how worked up you get over me,” he rubbed against the trapped length and pressed his face to a thigh, so his words were purred against him. “So nice and warm all for little old me. Come on, play with me.”

Uruha’s breath caught in his throat. He grabbed Aoi by the hair and dragged him roughly back up to his feet. His teeth clenched hard as the other’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the harsh treatment and let out a breathy cry. He started walking forward once more, forcing the other along with him until at long last, they made it to his door. He backed Aoi into it and released the death grip on his hair so he could take the cardkey back from him and fight to get the door open with Aoi’s hands now sliding up his shirt.

A moment later, the two stumbled back into the darkened room and the taller kicked the door to slam shut behind him no longer caring if their antics were catching the attention of other hotel guests. Aoi lost his footing and tumbled backwards only to be lifted off his feet once more as Uruha picked him back up to all but throw him onto the bed. As he bounced a little on the mattress, he laughed up at him, arms outstretched to beckon him to come to him.

“You really enjoy man handling me, don’t you?” he whispered in a husky tone as Uruha climbed onto the bed to rest between his spread legs. “I admit, I am a little surprised.”

Uruha leaned down and pressed him more firmly to the bed. He ground their hips together with a deep growl as he glared down at his prey. “Shut up!” He crashed their lips together aggressively relishing in the pleased sounds his forceful actions drew from the man beneath him. He was done with all this teasing and was going to make damn sure Aoi learned what would happen if he kept it up.

He felt Aoi’s hands move up the back of his shirt pushing it up so he could run his hands along pale skin more easily. All at once, Uruha was overwhelmed by how many layers were separating them. He sat up and began shedding his clothes as quickly as he could. He was silently grateful when the other man took the hint and did the same without a single word. In record time, both men had managed to throw all the clothing to some unseen corner of the room. The shorter scooted himself backwards to lay against the pillows as the taller crawling up the bed to return to his place between his thighs. Almost as an afterthought, Uruha leaned over to switch on the bedside lamp so he could fully appreciate the sight laid out beneath him.

Aoi was spread out perfectly below him and panting heavily in anticipation. His face and neck where both smeared in the black lipstick Uruha had been wearing painting a rather enticing image. Uruha wanted nothing more than to see him covered in love bites to show the world he was taken. He let his gaze travel lower now, taking in his well-toned chest and perfect stomach and lower still to the beautiful member standing fully erect and already leaking precum onto his skin. He moved his hands to those delicious thighs and pushed them further apart so he could get a better look at what he was working with.

Uruha could swear he felt his heart skip a few beats and his breathing stopped as his eyes landed on Aoi’s entrance to find the man was already stretched wide around a black plug, just waiting for it to be removed and replaced with something better. He glanced back up at the breathless chuckle from the other as he moved his own hands down to spread his cheeks apart for him. His mind was flooded with the image of Aoi at some point during the day fingering himself open while fantasizing about this moment.

He finally let out his breath and moved one hand up Aoi’s thigh to wrap his fingers around the toy and slowly pull it from his partner’s body. The excited mewl he got in response when he thrust it back into him was almost enough to send him over the edge right then and there. He repeated the motion a couple more times until he had Aoi whimpering for him.

“How long has this been here, Yuu? How long have you been keeping yourself ready for me?” The deep teasing tone in his voice surprised even him a little, but he couldn’t care less with the way Aoi was squirming under his hands and whining loudly.

“I…” Aoi panted, trying hard to get his mouth to form words as Uruha finally pulled the plug fully from him, leaving him feeling way too empty. “Since this morning.” Uruha almost choked on his own breath at the answer. His brain helpfully filling him in on the fact that Aoi had seriously preformed the entirety of the concert with a fucking butt plug in! He almost missed when the other started speaking again. “Before the encore I added more lubricant so it wouldn’t hurt as much when you took it out,” he squirmed around until he could wrap his legs around Uruha’s waist and pull him closer. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Uruha cursed and reluctantly removed himself from Aoi’s arms to get off the bed and stumble over to his bag. He found it hard to ignore the desperately pitiful sounds the other made at the momentary loss of contact while he rummaged around looking for the bottle of lube and condoms he knew were stashed somewhere in his bag. When he finally found them and turned back to the bed he nearly tripped over his own feet to get back to him quickly. Aoi’s hand was wrapped around his own erection to slowly stroke himself while he waited.

Uruha was having none of that. He dropped the lube onto the bed next to Aoi’s legs and grabbed both of his arms, effectively pinning them down so he couldn’t touch himself anymore. “You are not to touch yourself unless I tell you to, got it?”

Aoi whimpered and nodded his head. He brought his legs up to wrap around him again and lifting his hips up. “Please!” It seemed the man had reached his limit for saying anything more than begging for him.

Satisfied, Uruha tore open the condom with his teeth. He kept his eyes on the beautiful man beneath him as he rolled it on and lubed himself up. The other was watching him attentively with flushed cheeks. He moved his hands to Aoi’s hips lifting them up so he could position himself and finally slip into him. Aoi let out a downright sinful moan and tightened his thighs around Uruha’s hips in attempt at pulling him in deeper.

Taking the hint, Uruha leaned over him to press their bodies fully together and push forward to penetrate him in one go. Dull nails dug deeply into his shoulder blades as Aoi arched his back, head pressing into the pillows behind him, and practically screamed in pleasure. His obvious enjoyment was all the encouragement Uruha needed to settle into a rough pace and thrust deeply into the writhing man under him. Neither of them was going to be able to last long with high riled up they both were but Uruha was determined to make the most of it while it lasted.

He trailed hot open-mouthed kisses along every bit of Aoi’s chest he could reach without sitting up. Aoi’s moans were music to his ears and those nails scraping down his back were driving him wild. He couldn’t think straight with the way that tight entrance squeezed around him and how perfect it felt when Aoi’s hips bucked up to meet him thrust for thrust. All too soon, he felt his partner clench around him and heard his voice give out as warmth spread between them with Aoi’s climax. It took him by surprise and sent him spiraling over the edge with him.

Uruha rolled to the side, taking Aoi with him and wrapping his arms around him to hold him close as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Aoi had a pleased smile on his tired face as he snuggled as closely to him as possible. His voice was hoarse as he tried to speak through his erratic breathing.

“Wow, I think I am going to have to tease you more often if this is my reward,” Aoi giggled into his chest before yawning.

Uruha rolled his eyes and extracted himself from the other just long enough to dispose of the condom and flip the light back off. The instant he laid back down, Aoi was in his arms, head propped comfortably on his chest. He quietly held him for a moment just enjoying the afterglow before finally speaking up.

“You know we will have to talk about this, right?” Uruha whispered quietly into the dark.

Aoi just tiredly patted him on the chest. “Tomorrow. You have worn me out, babe.” He yawned almost as if on cue. “Sleep time. Goodnight!”

Uruha couldn’t help but laugh and nod his head. He pulled him closer and allowed his eyes to fall closed. “Yeah. Goodnight to you too, love.”


	5. Chapter 5

Uruha woke from his pleasant slumber abruptly as his alarm started blaring loudly. He groaned and smacked it a few times until he finally managed to turn the damned thing off. He then rolled over with the intent of curling up for a little extra sleep with his bedmate, only to be met with cold, empty sheets next to him. He sat up quickly upon realizing he was alone. The other’s warmth had faded to indicate he had probably been gone for hours and left his side in the middle of the night without him noticing. His heart ached painfully at the thought. After the intense passion they shared the night before, he was certain there was more to this than just lust, but clearly he had been wrong.

Feeling like an absolute fool and not wanting to allow himself to dwell on such painful realizations, he got out of bed with a huff and stormed into the bathroom to clean up before the train ride back home. Along the way, he fished his phone from the pocket of the pants he had been wearing the previous night and scowled as he noticed it had died at some point during the night. He decided to place it on charge before going about his business to get ready for the day. Once he was done bathing and blow drying his hair, he checked back with the device and nearly choked as he caught site of the time. Had he really spent two hours in the bath lost in his self-loathing over his unrequited feelings for his bandmate? That couldn’t be right. He was definitely the type to bathe faster when angry or upset so he can get back to bed faster and sleep off his bad mood. He tossed his phone to the bed and quickly started packing his suitcase and checking he had everything ready. He just knew that Kai was going to murder him if he was late meeting the others in the lobby to head to the station together.

Somehow, Uruha managed to get everything together and get downstairs right on schedule, stepping off the elevator to find Aoi and Kai sitting together and talking quietly. Reita and Ruki were nowhere to be seen. Aoi looked up as he heard the elevator chime and smiled brightly at him. Uruha’s heart shattered even further as he imagined that smile being the other’s way of pretending nothing had happened between them. He just glared in return and took a seat on Kai’s other side, avoiding Aoi altogether. Kai groaned as he caught on to Uruha’s sour mood.

“Well, at least you two remained civil for the show. I had hoped whatever issue you had was solved completely, though,” the drummer was pouting at him.

Uruha was saved from having to respond as the elevator dinged again and Ruki and Reita exited it together. Ruki looked like an absolute mess and Reita looked far too smug for it to not be his fault for it. Ruki jogged over to them, leaving Reita to carry his luggage for him. “Ah, sorry we are late! Reita had to come wake me up because I overslept.”

Aoi raised a taunting eyebrow at him. “Suuure, you realize I was in the room next to yours, right?”

Reita smirked at him. “Not the entire night, you weren’t. I was awake for you sneaking back in at seven this morning. You were clearly out all night doing something,” he glances Uruha’s way. “Or someone, I should say.”

Uruha sat up a little straighter at his friend’s words. He completely forgot Kai is sitting next to him with how the cogs in his head had begun turning. “Seven? But my alarm was set for seven and he was definitely not with me when it went off.”

Aoi leans over to look at him around Kai. “Wait, did you not get my text? I got up a little before seven and switched your alarm so you could get some more rest.”

Kai was looking between all his bandmates with a look of utter disappointment, which was completely ignored as Uruha pulled out his phone and finally checked on the notifications he had. Sure enough, there was a text from Aoi. _‘6:45am: Good morning, beautiful. Don’t panic, I left to go to my own room for a bath and to pack for the trip. I wanted to let you rest after last night, so I switched off your alarm. We can talk on the train, yes? See you soon! <3’_

Uruha was stunned as he read over the text multiple times to make sure he was seeing it right. It certainly explained why he seemed to have lost two hours of time before coming downstairs. He sighed, now feeling guilty for being so cold to the man when he first saw him moments ago. His mind raced as he reached the conclusion that he had definitely overreacted, and his feelings were probably not as unrequited as he thought after all.

Kai heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face before finally speaking up. “I seem to recall every single one of us signing an agreement that this wouldn’t happen for the sake of avoiding potential drama between us as a band and prevent a bad break up from tearing us apart! We literally wrote out and signed a contract for this!”

Ruki crossed his arms and looked between the two guitarists. “Yeah! That was a binding contract to not fuck around together! You should both be ashamed of yourselves!”

Kai glared at the singer and pointed at him accusingly. “I may not have proof, but I seriously do not believe you haven’t broken the contract either, Ruki!”

Ruki just gave him an offended look in response. “You are right, you do not have proof so therefore it never happened.”

Reita chimed in, putting a hand on Uruha’s shoulder. “Nor do you have proof that these two have, using Ruki’s logic of course. They could have just been talking out their problems after the show as Aoi said they would before they left the arena last night and Aoi just kind of passed out in Uruha’s room. It is all one big misunderstanding, right?”

Uruha cleared his throat and nodded absently. “Yes, definitely a misunderstanding. I would definitely go for literally any of you three before Aoi if I were to break the contract.”

Aoi leaned back in his seat with a huff, his arms crossing over his chest to make him look like a pouting child. “That was a bit harsh, don’t you think? And also, a lie. You all want to fuck me, I know it!”

Kai clapped his hands together loudly and stood up from the couch. “On that note, I will let you all off the hook. For now. We need to be going so we don’t miss the train.” He grabbed his luggage and headed for the hotel exit without another word. The man was clearly grumpy with his bandmates so blatantly breaking the rules.

Once the leader had his back turned, Reita held up a hand to Uruha. “Come on, man, high five! You deserve it for finally bedding Aoi-san!”

Uruha just shoved him and tried his best to hide the smile on his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rei. Come on, we have a train to catch.” He followed along after the drummer, nudging Aoi as the guitarist fell into step next to him. “Sorry, my phone died last night and when I realized the time I didn’t think to check my notifications. I just assumed you left in the middle of the night to pretend nothing happened.”

Aoi shot him a glare at that. “Oh, please! If I only wanted your dick, I wouldn’t have teased you as long as I did. I would have tumbled into your bed without all the preamble and been done with it as you suggested before the show,” he held out a pinky to him, wiggling it in his face. “Promise me you won’t make such bold assumptions about me in the future?”

Uruha rolled his eyes and took the other’s pinky in his own. “Yeah, sure. Next time, just write a note by hand, okay? That would be much harder for me to miss.”

Aoi gave him a dazzling grin. “I will tape it to your forehead if I must!”

The ride to the train station was uneventful. Kai was silently brooding in the front seat, Uruha and Aoi were totally not holding hands where the drummer couldn’t see them, and Ruki was absolutely not sleeping on Reita’s shoulder in any way that wasn’t completely platonic while the bassist carded his fingers through his hair. Uruha leaned over slightly to glance at Aoi’s phone as the man scrolled through Twitter to look at all the fans talking about the previous night’s live.

He immediately regretted doing so when Aoi stopped scrolling on one post in particular. The other man’s breath hitched in his throat and he nearly dropped the phone as his mind processed what it was seeing. Right before their eyes was a post from a fan that had been staying at the same hotel as the band; on the same floor Uruha’s room had been on. It showed a picture of a scene Uruha knew would forever be burned into his brain.

It was a picture of Uruha pinning Aoi against the wall in the hotel hallway the night before. The caption read _‘I can’t be certain, but this looks an awful lot like Aoi-san and Uruha-san. Are they really together????’_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I made an attempt at not posting this too soon and let that lovely cliff hanger stew, but... I am impatient!

The atmosphere in the meeting room was very tense. Uruha found himself sitting on the opposite side of the room from Aoi with Reita and Ruki between them. At the front of the room, Kai was standing with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Beside him was their manager who somehow looked even more pissed off than Kai was. There was a screen behind them displaying the Twitter post Aoi had found on the way to the train station. The damn thing had been shared around and the reactions were very mixed with a range going from fangirls screaming their ship was sailing to people accusing the original poster of photoshopping the image to cause a stir in the community.

The manager looked between the members seated before him with a hard stare. “Anyone want to speak up and explain what I am looking at here? Any kind of inappropriate behavior is permitted where you can be easily seen by a fan, so I will allow five minutes for an explanation before I start handing out punishments.”

Aoi sighed and leaned forward in his seat. “Look, it was an accident, okay? I didn’t realize anyone was in the hallway when I started provoking our dear Uruha. His reaction to me being a whore is not his fault, so I should be the only one punished for this.”

Reita scratched the back of his head. “Adrenaline from a show as big as that could do things to a man, you know. It’s natural to get excited and then try to find relief with the closest person to you and since the two have been fighting for weeks now and went back to the hotel early with the intent of clearing up their differences, that would make each other the closest person.”

Ruki nodded his head frantically in agreement. “Yes. It is an easy mistake to make, right? Can’t we just come up with a way to divert the attention away from this? You can see a lot of fans don’t believe the image is real! We can just release a statement on it to make it publicly clear that the couple in the photo is not these guys and be done with it!”

Kai shifted a bit. “I have already been working on a way to pass this off as fake, but it still stands that you two have broken the one rule we all agreed upon as a band! You were seen in the act and by a fan no less! Doing it quietly in private is one thing, but publicly? This could have seriously hurt both of your images!”

Uruha finally spoke up, his voice rather deadpanned. “Who cares about that? You saw how many of those who believe it is us in the picture fully support a relationship between us and we haven’t seen a decrease in our fanbase yet. For all we know, two of us being gay and caught up in a love scandal could boost the attention on us and even gain us some new fans who are in favor of Japan getting off its ass and accepting that being gay isn’t wrong and want to support homosexual celebrities!”

The manager threw his hands up. “Absolutely not! That is much to risky. Even if there is a chance it could work out the way you are saying it could there is just as much of a chance that it could backfire and completely destroy everything you have all worked so hard to build in the past thirteen years! Is that what you gentlemen want?” when all five of them shook their heads in response, he took a deep breath to calm himself. “We will do what we can to make sure this doesn’t get out of hand and reassure the fans that the photo is fake, but you two need to keep your hands to yourselves in public, you understand? What you do in your free time is not anyone else’s business, but you cannot be caught doing this again.”

With the major problem addressed, the band settled down to start discussions on their upcoming album. They were all rather low energy and unenthusiastic following the fallout that was their morning and Uruha especially was having a hard time feeling his usual excitement when it came to creating new music with the others. It wasn’t necessarily that he felt the need to share the blossoming relationship between himself and Aoi with the world, he was just annoyed that it seemed every single person involved with the GazettE on the professional level now had to work so hard to cover it up. He glanced over at Aoi immediately catching his eyes as the man was already looking at him. The look on his face made it clear the other was thinking the same as him.

* * *

The day finally wound down with Kai quietly dismissing his bandmates on the grounds of everyone being too exhausted to really be able to get much work done. Uruha was heading out of the building with the intensions of getting home as quickly as possible so he could sleep when Aoi caught up to him. The man just silently walked with him to the parking lot before he finally put a hand on his arm to stop him for a moment.

Aoi looked up at him with an unreadable expression. “Would you mind coming to my place for dinner? I would really like the company tonight with everything going on right now.”

Uruha crossed his arms and thought about the proposal for a moment. “Only if you allow me to take a nap when we get there.”

Aoi laughed and started walking again. “Yeah, yeah whatever you want. You can sleep while I make us something to eat and then we can talk about that picture. I seriously thought we were the only ones out and about at the time. I wonder how long we were actually being watched.”

Uruha shook his head and sighed deeply. “To be honest, I think I would rather not know, all things considered. I for one am not too fond of having my privacy invaded like that. I knew I should have tried harder to resist your charms.”

Aoi shoved him playfully with a laugh. "What, are you saying you regret what happened?"

Uruha shook his head and briefly took Aoi by the hand as they made it to the car. "My only regret is that we got caught. I would gladly do it all again."

Aoi just gave him a smirk as he got into the car and settled down. "Well, if you stay longer than just dinner, I can promise you will get the chance to do just that. I am already starting to miss you."

Uruha slipped into the seat next to him and gave an exasperated sigh. "It hasn't even been two days and you are already wanting more? So needy!"

Aoi huffed at him, but couldn't help smiling at him. "Can you honestly say that you aren't craving more? I can start teasing again if that is what it takes!"

Uruha rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Aoi's leg. He watched out the window as they were driven through the city towards Aoi's home. "You are going to be the death of me, Yuu."

Aoi leaned over to he could rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Ah, but what a way to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Uruha never got to take the nap he had been looking forward to upon making it to Aoi’s place. Not even fifteen minutes after their arrival, he found himself laid out on his new boyfriend’s sofa with the beautiful man himself positioned above him. Aoi’s back was arched as he slowly lowered himself onto Uruha’s dick with a breathless sob of utter bliss. Uruha was mesmerized as he watched the way the other’s muscles flexed as he moved his hips in a tantalizingly unhurried pace until he was fully seated on him. His own breath caught in his throat as Aoi brought his hands down to rest on his chest to steady himself. Uruha reached up with his own hand to cup his partner’s face and pull him down for a sweet kiss, nothing more than a gentle pressing of lips.

Aoi smiled against his mouth, his hips rocking to start up a tender rhythm between them. The sheer passion he could feel in that moment left Uruha’s mind going numb to anything outside of the man over him. He wasn’t sure he could even breathe anymore and to be perfectly honest he would not mind this being his end. It felt as though his whole world was becoming consumed by the beautiful creature in his arms. He didn’t need to worry about anything so long as they could stay just like this.

* * *

The shrill ringing of Uruha’s phone caused both men to jerk out of the slumber they had fallen into. Aoi was curled close to the back of the couch with Uruha wrapped around him where they had spent some time talking quietly after they finished. The taller man just groaned and tried to hide his face more into Aoi’s neck rather than grab his phone, but his boyfriend was already moving to sit up. Getting the hint, he groaned again and finally rolled off the sofa to pick up the offending object and check the caller id. Reita was calling him.

“Everything alright, Rei?” he answered it with a groggy voice, not at all happy about being awoken.

“No,” even without seeing his face, he could tell that his friend was crying on the other end of the line. His voice was tight and he sounded a bit stuffed up. “Are you home right now? I am on my way over. I don’t think I should be alone right now.”

Uruha stood and began hurriedly trying to pull his clothing back on while balancing his phone on his shoulder. It wasn't often that Reita would actually admit that he was upset by something, so when he did it had to be serious. “I am actually at Aoi’s right now, but I will meet you there, okay? What’s wrong?”

He heard the blond take a shaky breath. “I can meet you at Aoi’s then. I will tell you when I get there. I don’t want to admit it, but I don't trust that I can say it on the phone and not break down. I will see you soon. You better both be clothed when I get there!”

The line went dead before he could respond to him. He looked to Aoi who was now sitting fully dressed and watching him in concern. “Reita is apparently on his way here. He doesn’t sound like he is doing so well.”

Aoi nodded in understanding and got up to head to the kitchen. “I will go start some tea. Will you clean up in here, so it is presentable?”

Uruha agreed and began cleaning up the mess the two had made on the way in. He threw out the condom wrapper and tossed the bottle of lube into his work bag that had been spilled by the door where he had dropped it to get his hands on Aoi. By the time he got the room looking orderly enough for a guest and Aoi was walking back in with the tea tray Reita had arrived. The blond looked like an absolute mess. His hair looked like he had been running his hands through it anxiously and his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

Uruha quickly led him inside and watched in concern as he practically collapsed into an armchair and started sobbing into his hands. He shared a look with Aoi before kneeling down to wrap his arms around his devastated friend. “Hey, it’s alright Rei. I am here for you, but I need you to talk to me.”

“He fucking dumped me!” Reita’s voice was broken through his cries. “We went to his place after the meeting and he… he decided we needed to end this.”

Aoi made a shocked sound as he put down the teapot he had been holding. “What? Just like that? Haven’t you been together for ten years?”

Reita nodded and wrapped his arms around Uruha so he could bury his face in his shirt. “After the meeting today, he has decided it is too dangerous for us to continue seeing each other. He made it seem like the past decade has meant nothing to him! I don’t understand!”

Uruha held his friend tightly to his chest. He kissed the top of his head; unsure what else he could do to try and soothe him. “Shit, Rei that is a lot to take in. You two have already been through so much together. It doesn’t make sense for him to just kick you out!”

Reita shook in his arms and clenched his hands into fists on Uruha’s back. “I know. It’s totally fucked up! His face, fuck Uru he looked so cold and emotionless when he was breaking up with me. I don’t know what to do! How am I going to just walk into the studio tomorrow and work with him like nothing ever happened? Christ, if I knew this is why Kai had us all sign that stupid paper I wouldn’t have confessed to him in the first place.”

Aoi came to kneel on the bassist’s other side so he could rub his back soothingly. “I know this has to hurt really badly. Just let it out. If you want, I can go over there and grab some of your things and you can crash here for a while.”

Reita shook his head and sat up, sniffling quietly as he finally started to calm down a bit. “No, I think I will end up going to a hotel or something. I don’t want to invade your space with what you two have going on now.”

Uruha sighed and moved a hand to squeeze his friend’s knee. “That won’t do. Stay here and the three of us can get drunk and have a nice little slumber party, alright? Just like we did in high school when that one girl rejected you.”

This actually drew a small laugh from the man. “Yeah, okay. Aoi do you want my keys then?”

The guitarist shook his head no. “I will just call Ruki on the way there and ask him to let me in. I don’t imagine this is going to be pretty. We all know how much of a diva he can be at times.” He stood up and grabbed one of the teacups he had prepared. “Here, drink up while it is still warm. I am going to stop for some more sake on the way back. I get the feeling we will be needing it.”

Aoi left then leaving the two friends alone in his living room. Reita sighed and leaned back in his seat to mindlessly sip on the tea he was handed. “I will be honest with you, Uru-chan. I did not see this coming at all. I was expecting for us to go home and spend the evening relaxing, have some dinner, maybe watch a movie, but I didn’t expect for him to just shut me out like this. He locked himself in the bedroom for an hour and when he came out he told me it was over with so little emotion in his voice. As if he didn’t care at all. I tried my best to get him to talk it out with me, but he just kind of shut down and told me he couldn’t risk putting us through what you and Aoi had to face today. And then he told me to get out and he would go out after work tomorrow so I would have the place to myself to gather my things. I don’t know what to do or where to go now!” He starts choking up again. “God damn it all! I bought him a fucking ring, Uruha! I was planning on asking to spend forever with me! And now this bullshit.”

Uruha stared at his friend in shock at that. Reita hadn’t mentioned anything of this plan to him before now. The news certainly changed everything about the situation at hand. “Shit, Rei! I didn’t know. No wonder you aren’t taking this well.”

The blond pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket and dropped it into his best friend’s hand. “I had been hoping to surprise everyone with the news after Ru said yes. Now I feel like a fool for purchasing it.”

The guitarist stared at the box for a long moment, unsure if he should look or not. He took a deep breath and opened it to reveal a stunning silver ring lines with black stones. It was a simple design, nothing too flashy, but it would have looked perfect on Ruki’s hand. He felt his heart aching for his closest friend. “Ruki does realize that breaking up with you will cause more damage than if you two did end up getting caught in public, right? Surely he realizes how stupid this is!”

Reita sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cushion behind him. “I don’t know. He doesn’t want to talk to me. I just want to stop feeling.”

Uruha carefully got up from the floor and headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of alcohol Aoi kept in the cabinet and a couple of glasses. “Given the circumstances, I doubt Aoi is going to mind us starting without him.” He poured them both a glass and handed one to the heartbroken man before him. “Here, drink up. This is going to be a long ass night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I um... sorry for this one, guys.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, the three band mates headed into work nearly an hour late. Uruha had a rough time convincing Reita to get out of bed and continue living his life and Aoi was supporting a rather large hangover after angrily chugging an entire bottle by himself upon returning home from collecting a few things for the bassist. Aoi hadn't said anything, but it was clear by his attitude that he and Ruki had fought while he was gone, and it soured his mood even more than the news of their breakup had to begin with. Both of the other two had already gotten too drunk at that point to try and push him for the details, but Uruha had been concerned, nonetheless.

Uruha was fully expecting Kai to jump all over them as soon as they arrived at the studio but was surprised to find the drummer sitting quietly in a meeting room and looking at a computer screen in front of him with a look of deep concentration. The man lifted his head when he heard them come in and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to come in today, Reita. I figured you would ditch to go play doctor for Ruki since he called in sick," Kai offered in explanation. "You all look like shit today. Did I miss out on a drinking party or something?"

Reita scowled at him and took a seat. He was beyond in a terrible mood. "Yeah, sick my ass. More like avoiding the mess he made."

Aoi sighed and took a seat as well, pulling Uruha down with him. "Ruki and Reita split up last night."

Kai's eyebrows shot up and his jaw actually dropped at that information. "Wait, what? No no no, that cannot be true! As much as he denied it and pretended it wasn't happening, it was very clear Ruki loved you! You guys have to be pranking me here!"

Reita just glared at the table. "Better start believing it. He kicked me out on the street. Didn't want to put the company through what happened yesterday with Uruha and Aoi."

"Shit man! I can’t imagine what you are going through then,” Kai looked back to the screen. He was welcoming the chance to try and distract the man in any way he could now. "About yesterday, it looks like the issue has already been resolved. A Twitter user by the name of Kouta made a huge thread to analyze the picture and ultimately ruled it as two really good cosplayers just looking to stir trouble. His analysis has spread like wildfire since he posted it almost as soon as the image started to go viral. There are now more people believing it is a fake than believing it is real," he turned the computer around to show them. "Seems you two got saved a lot of trouble by just one dedicated fan."

Uruha looked over Aoi's shoulder as he scrolled through this fan's account. It appeared as though this guy had been following the band for years and spent time disproving fangirl 'proofs' that the members were intimate with each other, among other things. This information seemed to make Kouta an easily disliked member of the Sixth Guns community, but despite that it seemed a decent amount of the fanbase flocked to his account when rumors started circling.

"I almost feel like we should be thanking this guy," Uruha muttered out.

Reita threw his hands up. "Where the fuck was this guy before Ruki flew off the handle, huh? It's all good and well you two have been bailed out so easily, but I have lost everything I hold dear over this bullshit!"

Kai looked to the bassist with wide eyes. "Rei, I am going to need you to please calm down."

Reita stood from his chair so fast it fell backwards. "Calm down? You expect me to calm down when the love of my life just left me over a problem that was resolved without any of us having to work for it? Fuck off, Kai! All of you can go to hell!" He stormed out of the room angrily before anyone could stop him. The three tensed a bit as the door slammed shut behind him on the way out.

Kai let his head fall to the table with a thud and groaned loudly. "This is so much worse! Damn it, Ruki!"

Uruha scowled. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and sat it in the center of the table. "Just give him some time. I am certain they will be able to work things out."

Aoi stared at the small velvet box for a long moment. "Is that...? Christ, he was going to propose to him?"

Kai stood from the table, a wildfire blazing in his eyes. "That’s it! I am calling him! This is completely unacceptable!"

Aoi sighed and shook his head at the leader. "Good luck with that. Ruki has gone into extreme diva mode. I wasn't able to talk any sense to him yesterday."

Kai already had his phone out and was dialing Ruki's number. "I can be just as stubborn as he can. I am not going to sit here and allow his stupid ass to destroy this band just because he thinks it will save everyone from a small inconvenience."

Kai put his phone on speaker, sat it down, and paced around the room for a few moments before the line connected.

Ruki picked up with a broken and tired sounding voice. "Leader-sama, I told you I needed to rest today!"

Kai stopped pacing and took in a deep breath to try to calm himself. His voice was dripping venom when he finally started speaking. "I know damn well you aren't sick, Ruki. Get your ass out of bed and come to the studio immediately! I am not in the mood to deal with this! I will send Uruha to come and drag you in if I have to!"

Ruki remained silent for a long while. "Is Reita there?"

Kai bent to place his hands on the table and stare at his phone in annoyance. "It doesn't matter if he is or not, just get here."

Ruki sighed. "Fine, I will be there in an hour." The line went dead, and Kai looked up to make eye contact with Uruha.

The guitarist groaned and stood from his seat. He let a hand fall to Aoi's shoulder for a moment. "I will go find Reita and drag him back."

Aoi covered his hand with his own. "Good luck. Keep me updated."

Uruha nodded and pocketed the ring once more before leaving the room in search of his friend. Luckily for him, he was able to follow the trail of concerned looking staff until he found the man in the lounge. He was curled up in a tight ball on one of the couches with his hands fisted in his own hair. His breathing was labored as he tried his best not to start crying again.

Carefully, Uruha made his way over to kneel next to him and run a hand soothingly down his side. "Hey, Ruki is on his way here."

"Why should I care anymore?" Reita spat out harshly. "He has already decided our fate. I can't change his mind now."

Uruha pressed the ring box into his hand. "Reita, I am going to need you to trust me, okay? I believe you two are going to be alright. We just need to get Ruki to calm down."

Reita clenched his fist tightly and curled more into himself. "I can't do this. It hurts so much."

Uruha heaved a sigh and stood up. He slipped his arms around his friend and pulled him to sit up. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up. You are a mess."

Reita didn't have the energy to fight him. He just limply allowed the taller man to guide him to the nearest bathroom to help him get himself together. The entire time, he kept a tight hold on the velvet box in his hand as if it were his lifeline.

* * *

An hour later found the four band members once more sitting quietly on the meeting room. Kai was leaned back and staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed, Uruha and Aoi were both keeping a close eye on their bassist, and Reita was hunched over absent-mindedly spinning the jewelry box in his hands. Reita had managed to calm down quite a bit and settled himself into a brooding state that was just painful for the others to witness.

The door to the room finally opened to reveal their small singer. He was dressed in an oversized sweater that clearly didn’t belong to him and comfy looking jeans. His hair looked as though he hadn't bothered brushing it when he got out of bed. In short, he looked like death. He shuffled forward to take a seat, avoiding making eye contact with any of his band mates.

Kai cleared his throat and put his hands on the table. "Great, let's get started here. Ruki, you are an idiot. Just making sure you know that. Secondly, the situation has been thoroughly taken care of and a lot of fangirls are now upset that Uruha and Aoi have been supposedly proven to not be a couple. Everything is under control."

Ruki looked up from his lap to finally make eye contact with the drummer. "That easily? I am going to call bullshit."

Uruha shifted in his seat. "We can go over that later. What is important now is the band, right? You two need to sort this out or the GazettE may as well be ending here and now. You are both a mess!"

Kai sighed. "I really hate to be that guy, but I told you so. This is the exact scenario our agreement was supposed to be avoiding. A bad break up leading to the band being unable to work together. We have a new album coming up to kick of a gigantic project. We need to get this taken care of now before it becomes game over."

Reita tossed the ring box onto the table and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, good luck with that. I am done!"

Ruki's eyes followed the small black box as it skittered along the table's surface with the force of Reita's anger. "What is that?" When all he got in response was the blond refusing to look at him, the singer leaned forward to pick it up. As soon as he opened it, he started to sob. He curled in on himself clenching it tightly to his chest. "Rei? Fuck, I can't."

None of the others moved as Reita snapped at seeing his beloved in so much pain. As Ruki slid from his chair to fall to his knees on the ground, Reita lunged for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close as he started crying again as well.

Uruha shifted uncomfortably. "Should we, um... give them some privacy or something?"

Aoi stood from his chair. "Yep, sounds great. Let's go get food! My head is killing me." He reached for Uruha's hand to pull him to his feet. Uruha was all too happy to escape the situation with his boyfriend.

* * *

The couple had only been sitting in the lounge and looking over some take out menus for about ten minutes before Kai joined them. "What do we have in mind for lunch? I am starving!"

Uruha hummed in thought and tossed him one of the menus they had been eyeing. "We haven't decided yet. Aoi is being picky over hangover foods."

Aoi pouted and laid his head on Uruha’s shoulder. “Everything sounds really good right now!”

There was a slight commotion as the other two members stumbled into the room a little clumsily as Ruki was clinging onto Reita’s arm tightly. Uruha watched as Reita sat down on the couch across from him and couldn't help the soft smile that crossed his face when Ruki immediately huddled against the blond's side. The small flash of silver around his finger sealing the deal for him. The entire band then proceeded to spend the next few minutes laughing and playfully arguing about food options. The entire time, Ruki and Reita remained tightly wrapped up in each other's arms and the other members couldn't have been more relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

Months flew by as the band became engrossed in work preparing for the upcoming album and following tours. It seemed in the blink of an eye it was already June. Uruha knew Aoi had big plans to celebrate his birthday with him, but he couldn't help but find himself wanting nothing more than to throw a wrench in those plans and find a way to spend the day in bed instead with how exhausted he was becoming. With that in mind, the guitarist set his own plans into motions. He would probably regret them later, but for now, he wanted to have a little fun at his boyfriend’s expense.

The first day of June, Uruha showed up to the studio wearing a pair of tight shorts that showed off his thighs and a pair of plain sneakers, so his long legs are completely on display. He wore a fitted, low cut tank top to easily reveal his collar bones. He smirked to himself as he caught sight of the hungry look Aoi gave him as he walked past him to go put his things down and get to work.

Every chance he got throughout the day, Uruha would lean in close to the fellow guitarist or bend over things a bit lower than he really needed to directly in front of him. At one point during the day, he even pressed himself against Aoi's back to observe what he was doing over his shoulder causing the man’s brain to practically short circuit. Aoi hadn’t been able to form a full sentence until Uruha eased off and gave him space.

Aoi had at last decided he had had enough during their lunch break. The man quite aggressively shoved his boyfriend towards the bathroom and pinned him against the wall as soon as the door was closed behind them. Uruha just smirked down at him and gave an exaggerated moan, pulling him close to grind against him. He could feel as the other started to become excited at the contact.

"Are you going to take charge of me, Yuu-chan?" he purred in the other's ear sinfully. He knew his teasing was going to drive the man wild.

Aoi moaned and moved his hands down to squeeze his ass to pull their hips together. He moved in to kiss him deeply, but Uruha tipped his head back to dodge it. The other wasn't going to let that stop him, though. Those lips just attached to his neck instead, trailing hot kisses down the length. Uruha gasped loud and lifted one leg to wrap around his lover and bucked against him for a moment, creating the most deliciously enticing friction between their bodies.

As Aoi began to move his hands under his clothing to feel his soft skin, Uruha released him and pushed him backwards firmly. "Ahh, I think that is enough. I am hungry."

Aoi just glared at him. "Yes, so am I."

Uruha stepped into his boyfriend's space, just long enough to kiss him chastely on the lips and squeeze at his erection through his pants. "I don't see how that is my problem. You should take care of this, babe," He then turned on his heel and left Aoi alone in the bathroom. He made sure to swing his hips extra seductively on his way out. The frustrated sound he heard as he left made the situation in his own pants completely worth it.

* * *

The following day, Uruha dressed himself in a pair of simple skinny jeans and an oversized shirt that hung off one shoulder. He knew Aoi was already going mad after he had turned down his request to spend the night together the previous day, but he was honestly enjoying being the one doing the teasing for once. When Aoi arrived at the studio, it was clear he was in a pissy mood as he pointedly avoided looking his way. Oh, that just wouldn't do. Once he was seated, Uruha stood and moved into the spot next to him sitting as close as he could.

"Uruha, I am not in the mood for this!" Aoi growled without looking at him.

"Oh, what's wrong, love?" Uruha purred at him in response. He moved his hands to stroke lovingly at Aoi’s chest and stomach. "You can give it out, but you can't take it yourself? It's only been a day!"

Aoi's hand landed on Uruha's thigh and squeezed it tightly. "The difference here is that you are actually irresistible."

Uruha pouted his lips at that and shook his head. "So are you. How about I make you a deal, hm?" He pressed himself completely up to Aoi's side and lowered one hand to toy with the hem of his love’s shirt. "If you can make it to my birthday without touching me, I will let you top."

Aoi's breath hitched at those words and he had to adjust how he was sitting to hide how much they affected him. "Deal! I get the feeling you won't be making this easy on me, will you?"

"You weren't easy on me before we hooked up, why would you think I would go easy on you?" He leaned down to give him a quick kiss and pulled back completely when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. He looked up to see Kai shooting them a disapproving look.

"Not in the office, please!" Kai chastised them. "Remember what management said. You need to keep it on the down low."

Uruha gave Kai a warm smile. "But literally everyone in the studio knows about us and there are no cameras or fans around, meaning we are safe, right?"

Kai pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "When you phrase it like that, I can't argue with you. At least keep it innocent in the office, then."

Aoi shot his boyfriend a look. "Yeah, so no sexual harassment in the workplace!"

Uruha pouted his lips and batted his eyes at him, internally pleased at how the man visibly stiffened. "But, Yuu-chan, you started this. I am an innocent participant."

Kai threw his hands up and walked away from the two. "I am so done with you guys!"

Reita entered the room as Kai was walking out. He looked to the two on the couch and grinned. "I take it he walked in on you two making out or something?"

Uruha snorted. "It was just a peck, I swear!"

Reita rolled his eyes at them. "Sure, it was. Hey, are we going out for drinks for your birthday next week?"

Aoi huffed and shifted slightly away from Uruha. "That was the plan, but now I might not be letting him out of bed all day."

Uruha just gave him a pleased look. "And that would be my plan!"

Reita chuckled at them and shook his head. "Good luck with that. Ruki will probably not be happy about us not celebrating at least a little bit."

Uruha hummed in thought and rested his head against Aoi's shoulder as he looked up at his best friend. "We could celebrate the day after."

Reita put his hands up in surrender. "I will talk to him, but I can't make promises, okay?"

Ruki popped his head into the room almost as if he had been summoned by them talking about him. "Hey, I was told to gather everyone for lunch. Apparently there is an announcement we need to hear."

* * *

The band ended up going to a restaurant with those private dining rooms and settled in to wait for their manager to arrive with whatever big announcement he had planned. Under the table, Uruha had a hand resting in Aoi's lap, his fingers intwined with his boyfriend's own. He was just trying to decide how to continue his teasing at this meeting without getting caught when the door opened, and the manager walked in with a small man following behind him.

The poor guy looked ready to faint as he anxiously stood in front of them. From where Uruha was sitting the man looked to be around Ruki's height, maybe slightly shorter, and just overall looked tiny. He had his brightly dyed red hair pulled back into a short ponytail and his eyes remained firmly glued to the floor at his feet. If he had to guess, he would say this kid was barely in his twenties.

The manager spoke up after a moment of silence. "Gentlemen, I present our newest employee. He will be joining as an English translator for the upcoming tours to replace the young lady who just left the company."

The new guy bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet you! I am Miyazaki Kouta. I will work hard, so please treat me well!"

The band had stood up to all bow in return to his introduction. Uruha could have sworn he saw Kai checking Kouta out, but he had a completely neutral look on his face when he looked at him fully. Once they were all settled back into their seats, Uruha's hand landed back in Aoi's lap, this time resting on the man's inner thigh.

Uruha pointedly ignored Aoi's glare in favor of watching Kouta as he timidly looked around at the members. The man's eyes quickly darted away when they met with Uruha's, bringing a small smile to his face as he started formulating a plan to drive Aoi even crazier.

Kai was the first to speak to their new employee. "I recognize you! I kind of found your Twitter page a little while back. You worked really hard calming the rumors after the anniversary show before we needed to step in ourselves."

Kouta blushed almost a brightly as his hair and shied away from the drummer ever so slightly. "Oh jeez! You guys saw that? Ah, I am sorry! The fangirls have always annoyed me with their obsessions with you five being in relationships together. I felt someone needed to step in and show them they were wrong. Um... sorry!"

Reita grinned wickedly and opened his mouth to respond only to receive a hard jab from Ruki who quickly spoke over him. "We do very much appreciate your work so far. You seem to have done a lot for us over the years, so it is an honor to have you working on our team!"

Kouta stammered and looked down at his lap. He puffed his cheeks out in an adorably childish manner. "No, really. The honor is entirely mine. Thank you."

The kid was spared a moment to collect himself as the waitress came in to take their orders. By the time she left to collect their drinks, Kouta had almost returned to a normal color again. Uruha sat forward so he was facing the kid a bit more. As he did, his hand slid further up Aoi's leg to gently palm at his member through his loose jeans. Feeling Aoi shiver and stiffen up next to him made him silently applaud himself.

"So, Kou-kun," his voice came out a bit deeper than usual. He smirked a bit as he felt Aoi squirm slightly under his hand. "What did you do before this?"

Kouta looked surprised at the sudden nickname but didn't address it. "Oh, I was actually a university student. I just graduated in the spring and was applying for various translation jobs when your management team scooped me up. To be honest, I wasn't expecting much when I applied to this company."

Uruha moved his hand to rub his boyfriend a bit more firmly. Aoi put a hand on his arm to stop his movements. His blunt nails dug into his skin hard making him hiss in pain and finally move his arm away. Kai gave an annoyed sigh and glared at the two of them.

"Can you behave yourselves through one meeting?" The drummer chastised them quietly.

Kouta looked between the two of them for a moment, his face clearly showing that he was trying his best not to jump to conclusions. Ruki sat up a little straighter and started talking in a sad attempt at distracting the kid.

"So, Kou-kun! Got any hobbies?" Ruki rested his chin on his hands, giving the man his full attention.

Kouta looked back to Ruki with wide eyes. "Oh, um, I like to draw and do makeup. Sometimes I sing really badly, and I am learning to play the guitar between translating practice."

The rest of their lunch meeting passed with Ruki and Kai trying to keep the kid distracted while Aoi silently brooded and Uruha kept a hand firmly settled on the other guitarist's knee. Their manager kept glaring at them but stayed quiet as Kai’s warnings seemed to be enough.

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a bit of a haze of work and getting to know the new translator who had been spending time in the studio to work on his translations under supervision of the management team. It was now the day before Uruha's birthday, and the guitarist once again showed up in a revealing outfit. He was in shorts again, this time tight leather with thigh high boots. He also had on one of Aoi's shirts. It wasn't anything fancy, just a shirt he had left at Uruha's place after they started seeing each other.

The guitarist didn't pay his boyfriend any mind as he entered the office. He just went straight over to where Kouta was hard at work. He sat himself on the edge of the table next to him and leaned close to look at his computer screen. "What are you working on now?"

Kouta didn't take his eyes off the screen in front of him. "Currently, I am practicing with translating old interviews."

Uruha pursed his lips, not at all pleased with the other not looking at him. He edged closer to him and leaned more into his space. "Sounds interesting."

Kouta snorted. "No, I promise you it isn't..." his voice trailed off as he finally moved to look up at him. He was trying very hard not to let his eyes wander over the guitarist leaning over him. "Um... can I help you?"

Uruha smiled at him and put a hand on the kid's arm. "I am just interested in getting to know you a little. That's all."

"Absolutely not!" Aoi slammed down the book he had been holding and stood to move over to them. He grabbed Uruha by the arm and tugged him away from the translator who was looking at them with fear on his face. "That is definitely a line I am not going to allow you to cross for this bet. You can dress skimpy and feel me up all you want, but the instant you start using jealousy tactics, I am out!"

Uruha shot his boyfriend a devious look. "Oh, so you were getting jealous, were you?"

Aoi glared at him. "You are blatantly hitting on another man and you expect me not to be? Of course, I am jealous!"

"Wait, what?" Kouta snapped out of his confused trance. "You mean you two are actually together?"

Reita sat next to the man. "Shhh, let them finish. This is getting good."

Uruha wrapped his arms around the shorter guitarist and pulled him closer. "Well, now we know boundaries for this little game, yes?"

Aoi grumbled under his breath and allowed himself to be pulled into the comforting embrace. "You are a jerk, you know that."

Uruha laughed softly and whispered into his hair. "One more night and I am yours, remember?"

Aoi groaned in annoyance. "Let me stay the night to make up for it at least. I am not happy with you."

Uruha chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "I think I need the night to myself to relax before you come over and trap me in bed all day."

Reita called from behind him. "Or you could still agree to drinks!"

Aoi peeked around Uruha to glare at the bassist. "Shut up, Reita. We aren't going for drinks! We have plans."

Kouta looked around all of them and stammered in confusion. "Hang on here!" He pointed at the couple across the room. "That picture I debunked was real, wasn't it?"

Reita waved him off. "Yeah, old news. They are totally sleeping together. Thank you for your efforts of calming the fans, but it was entirely true."

Uruha turned in time to see Kouta's face scrunched up in thought. "I could have sworn I was right. Things just didn't add up. No matter, I guess I will just do what I can to maintain the illusion while I am here."

Reita grinned at him. "I am engaged to Ruki, by the way. Surprise!"

Uruha and Aoi both laughed as Kouta's jaw literally dropped. "Really? Are you fucking kidding me? Was everything I debunked real?"

Reita just wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kouta sat back in his seat and crossed his arms with a huff. "Alright, I get it. Let's all mess with the new guy in the office. It's fine. I can take it!"

Aoi went and sat back down on the couch he was occupying earlier. Uruha sat himself down on Aoi's lap, making himself comfortable in his arms. "Hey, I'm sorry for making you jealous, okay? I am running out of ideas."

He felt Aoi wrap his arms around him and pull him a bit closer. "Just being close to you and not being allowed to touch you is hard enough on me. And seeing you wearing my clothing? Jesus, you are trying to kill me."

Uruha shifts around on his lap a bit. He stops moving when he can feel how much his boyfriend is responding to him. "Tomorrow morning. I will give you a key, but you have to promise to wait to come until tomorrow morning."

Aoi sighed and kissed the back of his shoulder. "I will be there bright and early, so you better be awake."

Uruha laughed quietly. "We both know you are going to have to wake me up."

* * *

When the workday came to an end, it was already late at night. Uruha made sure to kiss Aoi good night on the elevator before heading to his own car to go home alone. His boyfriend was still extremely grumpy about it but had agreed on the grounds he was allowed to wake him up early in the morning and pay him back for the past week and a half of mindless seduction he had patiently endured.

Unfortunately, this gave Uruha little time to prepare himself for what was to come. He immediately went about his nightly routine before ending up in a nice hot bath. He forced himself to relax and tried not to think too hard. He trusted Aoi, more than he ever could have thought he would, but he was still extremely nervous for what the following morning would have in store for him.

He needed to remain calm and he definitely needed to make sure Aoi didn't catch on to how little experience he had with being on the receiving end. Which was to say that he had none. He knew Aoi really enjoyed himself when they were together and that his previous male partners had all been eager as well, but he himself had never felt comfortable being that vulnerable with another person. He was starting to regret his decision to switch things up, but if he were to give himself to anyone like this, he would definitely choose Aoi.

Once finished with his bath, he dressed in the comfiest pajamas he could find and headed to bed. As soon as he laid down, he knew he wasn't going to be getting to sleep any time soon. He grabbed his phone and decided to call the one person he could think of to not judge him on this.

"Uru-chan? Everything okay?" Ruki sounded concerned on the other end of the line. "What's wrong?"

"I have an insanely stupid question and you are the only person I could think of who won't laugh at me too hard," Uruha could feel the embarrassment bubbling up as he spoke. "I promised to let Aoi take charge for my birthday and... well I hate to admit it, but I am scared."

Ruki stayed quiet for a moment as he seemed to process what was being said to him. "Oh, I see. So, it will be your first time then. Just talk to him. Trust me, if you explain it to him then it will go a lot smoother for you."

"He's going to freak out on me," Uruha argued.

"Listen to me," Ruki was using a stern tone he rarely ever took on. He almost sounded like Kai then. "I want you to picture this. Aoi shows up and you don't tell him you are scared or communicate with him that you don't know what to expect so he doesn't go as easy on you than he should for your first time. Then you are left most likely never wanting to switch it up again and Aoi hates himself for not handling you properly once he finds out. Talk to him!"

Uruha sighed deeply. "Have you and Reita ever switched."

"You are changing the subject!" Ruki laughed. "If you must know, though, no we haven't. I enjoy being treated like the prince I am far too much. Besides, too much work. Sounds tiring. But luckily for you, that means I know what I am talking about when it comes to this. It isn't nearly as bad as I am sure you are telling yourself it will be. I promise."

By the time midnight rolled around, Uruha had thoroughly embarrassed himself and Ruki had far too much fun explaining how wonderful it feels to have a dick up your ass. Oddly, he felt much more relaxed when he hung up the phone. He knew Ruki was mostly teasing him and giving him too many details for the sake of embarrassing him further, but he also knew the man wouldn't lie to him about this type of thing. He was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Uruha awoke slowly feeling warmth pressed close to his side and arms wrapped around him. There was sunlight streaming into the room from the partially opened blinds, just enough so that he could see Aoi's form lying in bed with him. He smiled softly as he realized his lover was asleep in his arms, rather than trying to wake him.

He shifted around to pull him closer, but that only caused the man to stir awake. Aoi smiled and looked up at him. "Good morning, love. I brought you breakfast but then fell asleep before I could get you to wake up."

Uruha chuckled softly. "Aw, breakfast in bed? You spoil me."

Aoi sat up so he could place a soft kiss on Uruha's lips. "Happy birthday, beautiful. Want to eat before we do anything else?"

Uruha grinned and nodded. "Yes. I need to talk to you, so breakfast would be a perfect."

Aoi gave him a concerned look as he leaned down to pick up the bag of pastries he purchased from a bakery along the way. "Is it something serious?"

Uruha sat himself up and leaned back against the wall at the head of the bed. "Yes, but it isn't anything bad. I hope." He took his food from the other and started eating to quell his nerves. "I need to let you know that this is the first time I will be doing this."

His boyfriend nodded. "I can work with that. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Uruha paused for a moment. He had been so sure that his partner was going to get upset with him. "Yes. I trust you to take care of me. And I trust you to stop if I asked you to."

Aoi moved so he could sit next to him and wrap an arm tightly around him. "I will not do anything that you don't want me to. I will promise you that now. I will warn you that it is going to feel very weird at first."

Uruha nodded and finished eating his pastry before leaning into Aoi's arms and letting himself be held "I am really nervous, but I want to do this with you."

Aoi leaned down to kiss his temple. "We will go slow, okay?"

Uruha looked up at him. "After me torturing you for the past week and a half?"

Aoi nodded and gave him a soft smile. "I will wait as long as it takes to make sure you feel safe. I want you to be comfortable and have a good time."

Uruha shifted around until he was able to lay down on his back. He reached up to encourage Aoi to join him and wrapped his long legs around his boyfriend’s hips when he moved to settle on top of him. He slipped his hands underneath Aoi’s shirt so he could run his hands along his abdomen while smiling up at him nervously. “Show me what it’s like. I want to give myself to you like I have never wanted to anyone else before.”

Aoi gave him a soft smile and leaned down to place a tender kiss to his lips. When he leaned back to look him in the eyes once more, Uruha could see how hard his love was trying not to start crying. “I am honored you trust me this much. I promise I am going to take very good care of you.”

The next few moments were a haze of feather light kisses and careful hands removing each other’s clothing until they were left bare before each other. It may not have been Uruha’s first time seeing this man completely nude, but something about this moment felt different to him. He couldn’t describe it if he wanted to but in that moment he could swear he had never laid eye on anything more beautiful than Aoi.

Aoi sat on his knees between Uruha’s spread thighs and just admired him with a look in his eyes that told Uruha he was having the same thoughts as him. Finally, he leaned down and brought their lips together once more in a kiss so sweet it almost brought the younger of them to tears. He hadn’t imagined having someone treat him in such a way as this before. He became so lost in those thoughts that he completely missed the sound of the other popping open the lube bottle and coating his fingers.

He gasped and trembled when those fingers were suddenly against his skin. Aoi wasn’t touching him where he knew he was going to be soon, but he was still surprised at the contact between his legs. His boyfriend cooed at him softly as he ran his fingertips along the cleft of his ass, avoiding touching his entrance until he calmed down. Uruha let the whispered encouragement against his ear soothe him enough to stop shaking, but he instinctively tensed again as a single slick digit finally brushed against the tight ring of muscle.

“Easy, my love. Just relax,” Aoi had his face pressed against his neck. He was carefully moving his finger around his entrance without applying any pressure. “I have got you. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask.”

Uruha gave a silent nod and closed his eyes. He willed himself to take in a few deep breaths. He couldn’t help hearing the echoed words Ruki told him on the phone the night before about how much it would hurt if he wasn’t relaxed. Between those thoughts and Aoi’s continued words of comfort, he finally felt his muscles ease up and his shoulders became less tense. A harsh gasp tore from his throat as the tip of Aoi’s finger slipped into him gently.

His boyfriend stopped his movements to steady his own breathing. “Ah, sorry! You became so relaxed it just kind of happened!” He remained perfectly still and pressed a kiss to Uruha’s throat where his face was still hidden.

Uruha wrapped his arms loosely around his lover and spread his legs a bit wider for him. It definitely felt very strange to have Aoi’s finger there, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he was expecting. “More. I think I can handle this.”

Aoi worked the digit deeper into him almost tenderly. He kept his movements measured and was extremely careful with wiggling it around to stretch him open. Uruha remained settled against the pillows and focused his attention on the odd sensation of what was happening to him. So far, he couldn’t see what was so enticing about being on the receiving end of this. That was until he felt that finger curl just enough inside him to brush against his prostate. He reflexively tensed back up as a surprised moan fell from his lips and his arms tightened around his boyfriend’s shoulders to pull him closer.

He felt Aoi smile against his skin as he focused the pressure to massage at the bundle of nerves under his fingertip just long enough to leave him panting and clenching at his shoulders. He nearly whined when Aoi slipped his finger almost completely from his body only to have it joined by a second. Despite how gentle the man was being with him the addition burned in a way that made him whimper uncomfortably.

Aoi continued prepping him at a slow pace, stilling his hand every time he heard Uruha make any sounds that weren’t in pleasure. Uruha was grateful for how attentive the other was being for his needs. His mind was completely overwhelmed with how vulnerable he felt being under Aoi in this way by the time those fingers were leaving his body all together.

His nerves kicked back in as he watched Aoi rolled a condom on. He tried his best to stay calm, but he was trembling again by the time his boyfriend settled back between his legs. Aoi ran his hands through Uruha’s hair in a soothing motion.

“You can still tell me no, baby, I will not be upset.” His voice was quite and Uruha could feel the affect it had on his hammering heart to slow down.

Uruha allowed his legs to wrap around his boyfriend as he breathed a sigh. “I want this, Yuu. I am not going to back down now.”

Aoi leaned down to kiss him once more. Uruha tangled his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair and tugged gently as he felt him press against him sensually. He actually felt safe in that moment with Aoi’s warm weight surrounding him and soft hands caressing him tenderly. With his momentary distraction, he hardly even noticed when his love started pushing into him carefully. He was surprised when the burning stretch faded just as quickly as he noticed it to be replaced with a raw sensation of intimacy. Uruha was sure his thoughts made absolutely no sense when he had done this to Aoi before, but he honestly felt so much closer to this man than he could have dreamed.

“Fuck, Yuu!” he gasped out once Aoi was fully seated inside him. “I love you. I love you so much!”

Aoi huffed a breathless laugh and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took me forever to write and I did have more planned for it, but this was getting very long, so I will just put it in next chapter. Thanks for being patient and waiting for this one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this took me way too long to get back to. Sorry for the wait. I really hope this chapter being mostly smut makes up for the wait... Things will start picking up soon. Hopefully!
> 
> Enjoy!

Throughout the tours following the release of Dogma, Uruha lost count of how many hotel rooms he and Aoi rolled around in or how many back corners of venues they snuck off to try and find a moment's peace together before a live. He especially didn't count how many times Kai yelled at them for not keeping their hands to themselves or one of the others walked in on them doing things in places they really shouldn’t have been. By the time they returned home after the final show, Uruha was ready to just crawl into bed and take a nice long nap with his boyfriend. Of course he didn’t allow Aoi to argue about it.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, he couldn't help but notice just how often their dear leader kept eyeing up a certain young translator in the office. Aoi sat down next to him, following his line of sight and grinning when he also noticed the two sitting close together and whispering in English to each other. Kai’s hand kept lingering a little too long on the redhead’s arm every few moments in a dead giveaway that something was definitely going on between them.

"So, how long do you think it will be before those two start fucking?" The other guitarist laughed out.

"I will give them until new year," Uruha murmured back.

Reita leaned over to them. "I say it will take the kid longer than that. He gives off mad virgin vibes and leader-sama is hung. Valentine's Day. Minimum!"

Aoi shook his head. "Kai is a gentleman. It will probably take him at least a year to deflower that boy."

Uruha grinned at them both. "Put money on it!"

"Deal!" The other two agreed and they all shook to seal their bet.

* * *

Uruha was brushing his teeth later that night when heard Aoi shouting in the bedroom. He took a step back from the sink to peek around the door at him. "You okay, love?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the man was sitting on Uruha's bed staring at his phone in shock. "Reita just sent me a link to Kouta's Instagram. Baby, you are totally fucking winning that bet!"

Uruha rinsed his mouth before walking over to him to look at his phone. He was honestly a bit surprised to see the contents of the man's page as he seemed so sweet and innocent in the office, but he shrugged off. "I told you guys! But a deal is a deal. We just have to wait and see what happens."

Aoi didn't respond to him, just scrolling through all of the pictures the little redhead had posted of his body. Uruha could feel his temper rising as he observed his boyfriend's body language for a moment. The man was clearly affected by what he was seeing.

He put a hand under Aoi's chin and tilted his head up to make eye contact. His voice dropped dangerously low as he glared down at him. "What? You think that little slut can fuck you the way I can?"

Aoi whimpered and shifted in his spot to try and make himself comfortable. "No, sir! Only you are good enough for me."

Uruha smirked down at him and reached down to cup him through his pants. "Then why are you getting so hard over that child, hm?"

The shorter man gasped and bucked up into his hand. "He has cosplayed some of your old looks!"

That caught Uruha off guard and he furrowed his brows at his boyfriend. "Excuse me?"

He took Aoi's phone from him to see what the man was talking about and surely enough some of Kouta's older posts were cosplays and vk inspired looks, all showing off his legs or his stomach. Uruha tossed Aoi's phone to the side, careful not to break it. He shoved his boyfriend to lay down and kicked his legs apart so he could stand between them and move to hover over him. His devious smirk returned to his face as he let his eyes roam over his clearly aroused lover.

"So, do you think he looks better than me in those outfits?" He put as much venom in his voice as he could, knowing damn well how attractive Aoi found him when he was angry. "Do you want to fuck him while he dresses like me?"

Aoi shook his head quickly and whined loudly in desperation. "No, it just reminds me of seeing you back then and how beautiful you have always been."

The taller grabbed Aoi by the hair and roughly tugged until his raven was forced to tilt his head back into the mattress. "Shut up, slut. I forbid you from speaking out of turn."

Aoi let out a throaty groan but didn’t try to say another word as Uruha held him in place and continued rubbing at his clothed crotch. Uruha leaned down to bring his face close to Aoi's. His boyfriend's eyes were clouded with lust as he looked up at him helplessly.

"Do you want me to remind you of how good I can make you feel?" he licked the shell of his lover's ear, eliciting a shaky sigh from him.

"Yes, sir!" Aoi moaned out breathily. "Please fuck me."

Uruha sat up and backed away from the bed. He looked down at Aoi with a dark expression. "Undress and get on your knees. Ass up, understood?"

The raven haired man hurried to do as he was asked. Uruha could see how he shivered in anticipation as he just stood there looking at the enticing display before him. Without a word, the taller man walked over to the bedside table. He tossed the lube towards the bed before digging around in the drawer for the leather cuffs he had been keeping for a special occasion.

He turned back to the man on the bed and nodded towards the bottle of lube. "You know what to do, Aoi-san."

Aoi whimpered and reached for the bottle. He slicked up a few fingers and immediately reached back to stuff two inside himself. As Uruha walked back around to the foot of the bed, his eyes remained firmly locked on his boyfriend greedily scissoring himself open for him. The show definitely triggered a very primal reaction in himself. The instant his partner started to thrust his hips back to fuck himself on his fingers, Uruha climbed onto the bed and took him by the wrist.

Aoi groaned out and tried to wiggle his ass to follow as Uruha forced him to remove his fingers, leaving him empty and desperate. Uruha brought both of Aoi’s hands behind the man’s back and held them tightly as he leaned down over him so he could look him in the eyes.

“I am going to restrain you and have my way with you like the filthy little whore you are,” he smirked at the way his boyfriend shivered under him. “Do I have your consent for this?”

“Yes, sir,” Aoi whispered softly. He was already out of breath and kept trying to bury his face in the mattress to hide how flushed he was. He cried out beautifully as Uruha grabbed him by the hair once more and tugged his head back.

“You are not to hide from me,” Uruha growled into his ear before sitting up and letting go of him.

He gave a satisfied smirk as Aoi nodded his understanding and kept his head turned so he was able to see his face. He carefully buckled Aoi’s wrists into the cuffs. An idea came to him as he picked up the chain to the attached leash. He examined the leather of the handle for a moment then swung it down across Aoi’s raised behind with a loud smack. The way Aoi arched and the surprised yelp that devolved quickly into an erotic sigh set Uruha’s blood boiling. He decided to reward him, if only a little, by giving him another harsh slap when those tantalizing hips wiggled in a silent plea for more. The other guitarist mewled with delight and shifted his hips more towards him, clearly making his enjoyment known to his lover.

Uruha undid his pants and shoved them down just enough to free his cock from the tight confines. He lubed himself up and pressed against Aoi’s entrance, rubbing against him teasingly. He lowered his voice a bit to check in on his boyfriend one last time. “You ready for me, babe?”

Aoi chuckled lightly and rocked back into him. “You don’t have to break character to make sure I am still with you, love. I have a safe word for a reason. You’ll know if I need you to stop.”

Uruha hummed his approval and leaned down to gently kiss Aoi’s flushed cheek. He sat up and allowed himself to slip back into the right headspace for this. After taking a moment to collect himself, he rammed his cock into his lover hard. He hardly allowed the man time to adjust before setting a brutal pace to fuck into him roughly. He kept one of his hands firmly wrapped around the leash and the other fisted in the sheets to hold himself steady.

He adjusted his angle enough to hammer into the spot he knew Aoi wanted him the most. The man below him quickly started arching into him and begging to be taken harder and faster, a request the taller is all too happy to oblige. He bent over more, planting both hands against the mattress on either side of his boyfriend for leverage as he started plowing into him with a bruising force. It didn’t take long until the raven beneath him started pleading with him for release.

“Not yet,” Uruha growled as he thrust into his sweet spot with direct precision on every movement. He could feel how Aoi was falling apart beneath him, the man’s body trembling almost violently with how desperate he was for his partner to finally touch him.

He ended up bringing his hands up, but he didn’t give the man the contact he was craving. Instead, his fingers dug into Aoi’s hips forceful enough he knew there would be lovely marks left behind in the morning. His rhythm started turning sloppy as he neared his own release, but he still made no movement to finish off his partner. Within a few more brutal thrusts, he emptied himself into Aoi’s eager body. The beauty cried out as Uruha delivered another harsh slap to his ass, this time with his hand, before pulling out of him.

Uruha groaned as he watched his seed slowly leak out of the abused entrance of his love. He dropped down to lay flush against his back and breathed a hot puff of air over his ear. “Don’t move. If you cum before I am done with you I am going to spank you with my belt next.”

He nipped at Aoi’s ear before climbing off the bed and finally stripping off his own clothing. He walked back towards the bathroom to retrieve a dampened cloth. Standing at the foot of the bed once more, he trailed his eyes over the man still positioned exactly as he had left him. Aoi’s nails were digging into his own palms hard enough Uruha was starting to worry he would draw blood and his legs were shaking so badly he was honestly surprised the man hadn’t collapsed while he was gone. His gaze finally landed on his partner’s face and he almost gave up this whole act as he saw the tears trailing down his beloved’s face.

Uruha climbed onto the bed and as gently as he could started cleaning Aoi up, making sure to get as much of his cum out of him as he could reach. The raven haired guitarist whimpered at the contact, but he didn’t speak, clearly now remembering Uruha’s earlier command to not speak out of turn. Once he was satisfied with his work, he shifted to sit beside his boyfriend and shoved him until he fell to lay on his side. Aoi yelped in surprise and looked up at him in confusion, but again, he didn’t speak.

Uruha sighed. “Talk to me, Aoi.”

Aoi squirmed around to try and get comfortable. “Please let me finish, sir! I swear I will never look at his page again!”

As much as that was exactly what he wanted to hear from the other man, it was not what he was looking for when asking him to talk to him. “Are you still doing okay?”

Aoi groaned and rolled over to his back. He had a little bit of a hard time with his arms fastened together behind him, but the man was determined. “I won’t be if you don’t let me cum any time soon! Sir!” The title was thrown in as an afterthought to keep himself out of trouble, but Uruha decided to let it slide this once.

Uruha moved to straddle his boyfriend carefully so as to not completely crush his arms. “Not yet.”

He reached for the lube once more and applied a generous amount to his fingers. He shot his partner a downright sexual smirk as he lowered his hand behind himself and slipped a finger in slowly. Aoi’s eyes widened as he caught on to what he was doing and moved as if trying to free his arms. When Uruha started giving his best porn star moan, the man stopped squirming and devoured him with his eyes as his chest heaved with labored breaths. By the time Uruha had managed to get all three in, his boyfriend looked about ready to pass out from desire.

Uruha leaned down to lick a line up Aoi’s throat as he removed his fingers and positioned himself over him. “I will repeat this only one more time. If you cum before I am done, I am going to make this so much worse on you.”

He didn’t give the other any time to respond before sinking down onto him. He regretted not applying lubricant to his partner almost immediately, but he was determined not to back out and correct it. He threw his head back and worked his hips until he was fully seated on him and waited so he could adjust through the pain shooting up his back. When he lowered his head to look back down at Aoi, the man had his eyes squeezed shut and seemed to be holding his breath. It was clear to Uruha that he was trying his damnedest to hold himself back and follow orders like a good little whore. He grazed his hands up Aoi’s abdomen and hunched over him.

“I need you to breathe, my love,” He whispered. He cupped Aoi’s face and smiled as the shorter man opened his eyes and released the air in his lungs. “There you go. Stay with me just a little longer.”

Aoi let out a breathless laugh and bucked his hips up, jostling Uruha slightly and making a startled moan fall from his lips. “One of these days, I am going to get you to properly punish me without checking on me so much.”

Uruha chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I want to make sure you feel safe. I can’t do this if I am unsure. You should know by now.” He used his hands to hold Aoi’s hips down as the man tried to thrust up into him again. He shot him a glare. “My, you are being a needy little slut tonight, aren’t you?”

Aoi grinned up at him and tried to wiggle against him. “Welcome back, sir. Care to get back to tormenting me with that sinful body of yours?”

Uruha rolled his eyes and raised himself up until just the tip of Aoi’s cock was left inside him. He paused just enough to leave his partner wanting before coming back down hard dragging harsh moans from both of them. He quickly picked up a steady rhythm, fucking himself hard on his desperate boyfriend. He could feel how Aoi pulsed inside him, the spasming of his body making it clear his love was struggling to hold on and wait for him. At long last, he decided to show him mercy. He brought a hand down to grasp his own member that was just starting to show interest once more and started stroking firmly. He finally managed to find the right angle to cause stars to burst behind his eyes and push him closer to his second climax of the night. He could feel Aoi moving beneath him, the man’s hips jerking chaotically into him as the man whined deliciously. It was all too much for him and much sooner than he expected, he was tumbling over the edge once more, spilling across his boyfriend’s chest.

Aoi cried out and followed after him, the hot clenching of Uruha’s inner walls just too much for him to bear. Uruha’s eyes rolled back as he felt his lover’s scorching release filling him up much more erotically than he could have imagined. He had to catch himself with his hands on either side of Aoi’s head to keep himself from falling completely on to him. He could barely breath from the intensity of it all.

When he came back from his momentary high, he noticed Aoi was crying again and quickly got off of him and moved him on to his side once more so he could work to get him out of his restraints. He tried his best to remain calm as he released him and laid down to pull him tightly to his chest. Aoi clung to him desperately and sobbed into his chest.

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Aoi was babbling out before Uruha could open his mouth to try and soothe him. “I couldn’t hold on any longer! I didn’t mean to disobey you!”

Uruha let out a relieved sigh at hearing that was the only thing bothering his beloved. He kissed the top of his head and squeezed him tightly while trying to comfort him. “Hey, it’s okay, my love. All I asked was that you held it in until I was done, and you did so beautifully. I am so proud of you!”

That seemed to do the trick as Aoi started calming down slowly. Once he was under control of his own breathing he looked up at Uruha like a kicked puppy. “You promise me that?”

Uruha smiled fondly as he brought him in for a tender kiss. “I am always proud of you. That wasn’t too much, was it? You’re alright?”

Aoi nodded. “That was fantastic! Though I would like to request you at least warn me before you start spanking me next time.”

Uruha chuckled. “You have my word. Come on, a bath is in order. It’s time for me to pamper you the rest of the night.” Aoi grinned and moved to get out of bed before Uruha stopped him. “One more thing. I want you to block Kouta’s account. I never want to see you looking at it again.”

Aoi let out a frustrated sound and reached out to find where Uruha had thrown his phone earlier. He brought Instagram back up and made sure to show his boyfriend as he blocked Kouta. “If you are satisfied, I would like that pampering now.”

Uruha kissed him again before climbing off the bed and nearly stumbling on his way. “Ah, I think I got a little overzealous there.”

Aoi threw his head back with a laugh. “Yeah, not so easy is it? You should be worshiping me for how well I can take you.” He stood and pulled Uruha along to the bathroom. They had a lot of relaxing to do tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Mid November found the band sitting around while Kai was looking over some papers trying to sort out some scheduling issues that had popped up in them. Uruha could tell the drummer was starting to become grumpy with his boyfriend being overseas to celebrate some American holiday with his family. The man was clearly losing sleep without him but was trying to hide it from the rest of them. He leaned forward over the table to try and make eye contact with him. 

"Hey, do you need to take some time to get some rest? You look exhausted," he asked once he managed to pull him away from his work for a moment.

"I am fine, Ussan," Kai murmured, quickly dropping his focus back to the papers spread out in front of him.

Reita snorted and shifted his weight so he could tilt himself more towards Ruki. "Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit. You have been grumpy since the kid left."

Ruki rolled his eyes. "Still can't believe you had the nerve to come for the four of us for breaking your stupid little contract just for you to break it yourself."

Kai slammed his hand on the table. "I just didn't want anyone else making the same dumb mistake I did!"

Everyone stared at him in silent confusion until Reita leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, so we are going to finally bring that up now? What, let the guilt catch up to you?"

Kai buried his face in his hands with a tired sigh. "No, forget I said anything. I am just delirious from lack of sleep."

"Oh no, by all means! It's been years now, why not finally let the cat out of the bag, Leader-san?" Reita was smirking at him. Clearly the man was trying to rile the drummer up enough to get his mind off his absent lover. "You are just too ashamed to admit that you enjoyed yourself that night!"

Ruki was looking back and forth between the two of them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Their leader groaned and refused to lift his head. He sounded absolutely defeated and spoke in a voice so small, Uruha barely caught his words. "I slept with Reita."

Aoi actually dropped the water he had been holding, completely ignoring as it splashed all over the office floor. "You what?"

"Oh hell no!" Ruki was absolutely fuming. "When the _fuck_ was this?"

"Right before he made us all sign that contract of his," Reita looked far too pleased with himself.

Kai finally looked up to give Ruki a look that clearly showed his shame. "We got drunk and it just kind of happened while I was staying the night at his place. Ruki, I swear to you, I didn't know at the time you two were together!"

"Well, we weren't yet," Reita huffed. He put a hand on his fiancé's shoulder.

The singer quickly smacked his hand away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Reita shrugged nonchalantly. "We weren't a couple yet and Kai and I mutually agreed to never speak of it again the following morning."

"Yet here we fucking are!" Kai threw his hands up and stood to pace around the room a bit. "I wanted to avoid something like that happening again, so I came up with the contract."

Uruha finally spoke up. "Can I just say that I am really surprised to be hearing that Aoi actually isn't the biggest slut among us?"

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?" Aoi glared at him in offense.

Uruha just gave him a look. "I would have expected you to be the one going around sleeping with multiple band members, yet you are the only one in this room who hasn't slept with Reita."

That just made their singer even angrier. "Are you fucking kidding me? You slept with him too?"

Reita actually shrunk away from him a bit. He at least had the decency to look a little sheepish now. "Ah, yeah, about that. I kinda lost my virginity to Uruha back in high school."

Ruki stood up and glared at all of them with as much venom as he could. "How stupid of me to assume I was something special!"

Reita shot up from his seat and tried to calm his small lover. "You are! I wouldn't have asked you to marry me and spend forever together if you weren't! I'm sorry for having a love life before you, but it's not something we can change!"

Ruki turned and got up in the bassist's face as much as he could with his inferior height. "You could have at least had the common decency to tell me, you absolute asshole!"

"Look, I made a mistake," Reita sighed and let himself deflate a little. "I fucked up bad, Taka. I will gladly admit that but you can't hold it against me when we weren't even dating yet."

Ruki bit his lip and looked close to tears. "It couldn't have been more than a few days before we did end up together and you never fucking told me," the singer backed away from him quickly as Reita tried to reach out to him.

"Don't touch me!" Ruki was starting to breathe heavily. "I need time to process this. You can sleep on the couch while I do."

In the next moment, he was gone, having stormed out angrily. Aoi heaved a sigh and stood to go after him as Reita sank back into his chair with an obnoxious groan.

"You just can't stop pissing him off, can you?" Uruha shook his head in disbelief. "Do you want me to help you plan out how to make it up to him this time, Rei?"

Reita hung his head. "No, I will take care of this myself. Sorry for dragging that out of you, Kai. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"You think?" Kai gave him a harsh glare. "I am going to go call Kouta. I need a break from you guys."

Uruha stood and walked over to put a hand on Reita's shoulder once it was just the twp of them. "Hey, man. We all know how Ruki is. He'll come around and you two will make up in no time. I will be here for you if you need it."

Reita looked up at him with the slightest hint of a smile. "Thanks, Ussan. If it gets too bad, I will call you."


End file.
